SU RETORNO
by PREDATOR117
Summary: El club del ocultismo se encuentra por fin en tranquilidad, después de los sucesos ocurridos Hyoudou Issei y sus amigos se toman un merecido descanso, sin embargo, el regreso de una persona cambiara el rumbo de esta historia...sobre todo para la heredera del clan Gremory
1. RECUERDOS

**RECUERDOS**

 **Nota del autor:** **Esta es la primera historia que realizo, también demorare un poco en la actualización de la misma pues deberé retomar nuevamente las novelas ligeras para el desarrollo del fan-fic, advierto que ninguno de los personajes y técnicas (a menos que yo las invente) que agregue al fic no me pertenecen, no escribiré el nombre del autor hasta los siguientes capítulos de los personajes que incluiré (que no son de dxd y naruto ) para que sea una sorpresa en las siguientes actualizaciones, también realizare unos cambios a la historia para que sea fácil de entender con el fic, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Pdta.: no realizare tantas descripciones a los personajes de dxd pues ya conocemos como se ven cada uno de ellos y agregare personajes de animes variados incluso algunos videojuegos**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje que sea presentado en esta historia**

Dialogo: hola

 **Demonio: hola**

 **Poder: Dragon Shot**

 **Pensamiento, recuerdo, sueño:** "hola"

 **Inicio**

Era una mañana relajante en el pueblo de kuoh, las calles vacías, el silencio relajante y el suave goteo generado por la lluvia del amanecer hacían de este poblado un lugar muy pacifico, cambiamos de escena a la residencia Hyoudou donde el actual sekiryuutei descansaba en su amplia y reconfortante cama la cual también era ocupada por ocho mujeres, utilizando su brazos como almohadas estaban Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, recostadas sobre sus pectorales estaban Asia Argento, Koneko Tojo y Ravel Phenex, más abajo cerca de sus piernas se encontraban Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse e Irina Shido, todas se encontraban desnudas disfrutando el calor de la persona que amaban, el goteo generado por la suave lluvia solo les permitia apreciar la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos, sin embargo no todo era tranquilidad, al menos no para la heredera del clan Gremory.

Reproducir "tsumari oppai desu"

Sueño

 _-Te amo- dijo Rias a una persona a la cual no se le podía ver el rostro -yo también te amo Rias, más que a mi propia vida- respondió el desconocido mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para darle un beso amoroso._

 _Se veían directamente a los ojos reflejando el sentimiento más puro que los dos sentían, Amor, antes de que pudieran continuar una voz les interrumpe._

 _-no creen que es muy temprano para ir besándose así como así por los pasillos del castillo- dijo un hombre pelirrojo que tenía una gran similitud a Rias, llevaba una pijama, cara soñolienta y el pelo alborotado, dando a entender que recién despertaba, a pesar del estado en el cual se encontraba se pudo notar que estaba feliz por la pareja en frente de él._

 _-¡O-ONI-SAMA!, NO NOS ASUSTES DE ESA MANERA- grito una sonrojada y furiosa Rias por ser descubierta con la persona que más amaba -tranquila no tiene nada de malo- dijo un sonriente Sirhcez - Buen día Sirhcez-sama- dijo el desconocido -tranquilo- respondió el actual rey demonio -no hay necesidad de ser tan formales, no solo estas en una relación con mi querida imouto, Grayfia y yo te consideramos como un hijo junto a tu hermana- continuo Sirhcez -entiendo, otosan- respondió el desconocido_

 _Cambio de escena_

 _-Rias- dijo el desconocido llamando a su novia, ella lo volteo a mirar con curiosidad, los dos se encontraban acostados en la hierba del patio del castillo Gremory_

 _-dime- respondió Rias -cuando te libere de ese matrimonio y te gradúes de la academia...nos casaremos- termino el desconocido sorprendiendo a Rias_

 _Cambio de escena_

 _Reproducir "Asia argento sad theme"_

 _-P-Prométeme que volverás- empezó la pelirroja, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo que la partida de su amado fuera más difícil, pero no podía quedarse, él era el único que podía cumplir con la misión asignada por el consejo de demonios, la miro y tomando de su cintura se fundieron en un beso amoroso y apasionado, rompiendo el beso y mirando a sus hermosos ojos azul-verdoso le respondió_

 _-no te preocupes, volveré además mi hermana vendrá conmigo- contesto señalando a su hermana de aproximadamente la misma edad y estatura de la torre de Rias_

 _-además- continuo rodeando el cuello de su novia tomando un collar que él le había regalado hace un par de meses -cuando vuelva te regresare tu collar- término con una sonrisa_

 _Cambio de escena_

 _-le he contado de tu relación con Issei-kun- Rias iba a replicar, pero Sirhcez la detuvo_

 _-era mejor que se enterara por mis palabras, si el regresaba y malinterpretaba las cosas habría sido más doloroso para él, además solo podemos contactarnos con él una vez por año- Rias lo miro y dijo -entiendo, ¿c-como se lo tomo? - pregunto con algo de temor -el simplemente me respondió que debía seguir con su misión- termino mirando al suelo_

 _Fin de la canción_

Fin del sueño

Rias despertó, era la tercera vez en esta semana que tenía el mismo sueño, girando su cabeza observo a Issei la segunda persona que la había visto no como la heredera sino como Rias, frunciendo el ceño vio a Akeno tratando de seducir nuevamente a Issei (maldito suertudo)

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado inocente generando un escalofrío en la espalda de Issei quien volteo hacia Rias quien tenía una aura roja amenazante rodeándola

–B-Buchou no es lo que parece- dijo temiendo por su vida pues cuando ella se enojaba era mejor salir corriendo si querías ver la luz de un nuevo día

-ara, ara ara ufufu no te preocupes Rias solo estábamos teniendo un poco de diversión mañanera -hablo Akeno cavando más el agujero de Issei quien tenía lagrimas estilo anime corriendo por su rostro esperando el fin de su vida, soltando un suspiro Rias dijo -solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pues debemos alistarnos para la fiesta que se realizara el día de hoy-

Issei y Akeno miraron a Rias confundidos por lo dicho por ella -¿A qué te refieres buchou?- hablo Issei aliviado de seguir viviendo otro día para poder continuar viendo Oppais

-Se reunirán todos los demonios jóvenes para conmemorar los logros realizados en el último año...sobre todo tu Issei teniendo en cuenta tus logros como el actual sekiryuutei- dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Issei..."tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá en la reunión" pensó Rias un poco preocupada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una Akeno besando sorpresivamente a Issei...de acuerdo parece que Issei no se salvaría, al final se escucha una explosión y el grito de Issei pidiendo piedad.

Otro lugar

Se ve una silueta atacando a una gran cantidad de demonios renegados deformados por el exceso de energía... como odiaba aquel lugar al que fue enviado o era dimensión ya no lo recordaba bien, llevaba una armadura que protegía sus puntos vitales y una máscara, empuñando su katana acabo con el ultimo demonio en frente de él, envainado su espada comienza a caminar tranquilamente en medio de todos los cuerpos, un demonio de cuatro metros de altura aparece atrás de su espalda, antes de que la criatura lo atacara cae al suelo en un golpe seco, estaba sin vida producto de siete cuchillos los cuales sobresalían de su espalda una joven de la casi las misma edad y estatura de Koneko se acerca al cuerpo sin vida del gran demonio.

Extrayendo cada uno de los cuchillos miro a la persona delante de ella

-bajaste la guardia oni-chan- la persona ahora conocida como su hermano la voltea a mirar y responde -pues yo sabía que no ibas a permitir que un ser tan feo lastimara a tu querido oni-chan- dijo en tono de burla.

Soltó un carcajada al ver el molesto pero adorable puchero que hacia su pequeña imouto -vamos estamos cerca de esas malditas puertas...enserio porque teníamos que perder ese estúpido mapa- dijo molesto -no lo perdimos...tú lo perdiste en ese camino de lava al querer divertirte con el haciendo un avión de papel- dijo deprimiendo a su hermano quien se puso en cunclillas y procedió a realizar círculos en el suelo con el dedo

-simplemente estaba un poco aburrido- la joven lo miro y le dijo -si...un poco aburrido- soltando un suspiro el hombre se levantó y miro el lugar en el cual se encontraban, era un lugar espacioso y cerrado con grandes pilares destruidos y varios cuerpo de personas mutiladas seguramente demonios tratando de sellar esas estúpidas puertas, "esto está demasiado tranquilo" a pesar de los diferentes enemigos que se enfrentaron a ellos ninguno demostró un verdadero problema...bueno eso era hasta que aparecía uno de los más grandes con mayor fuerza y poder como un videojuego los sub-jefes antes de llegar a líder.

Tal vez este no era el caso y solo eran esos demonios menores serían los únicos que atacari...o mierda pensó viendo frente a él un gran pentagrama del cual surgieron cuatro patas "yo y mi maldita bocota" del pentagrama salió un gigantesco ser (spider Mastermind de DOOM 4) bueno este seguro era el último, mirando al lado vio que otros demonios aparecían, viendo a su hermana asintió antes de iniciar una arremetida contra esos malditos...tal vez ese sería el día en que por fin regresaría a casa

Fin del primer capitulo

Siguiente capítulo: retorno

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo dejen en los comentarios su opinión para mejorar esta historia... solo una duda en los comentarios me gustaría que escribieran que opening prefieren sen no tsubasa,** **colors of the heart**


	2. RETORNO

**RETORNO**

 **Nota: hola chicos y chicas este es nuevo capítulo de SU RETORNO espero que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones acerca de la historia en la barra de comentarios**

 **Pdta.: aquí los líderes de las facciones no se encuentran sellados y Rias junto con las demás no se han graduado de la academia kuoh, aumentare de manera drástica el poder de todos los personajes de high school dxd y de los personajes de los otros animes que agregar...creo que eso es todo por hoy que disfruten**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje que sea presentado en esta historia**

 **INICIO**

Reproducir "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ost. Seisen"  
Se ven a dos personas respirando cansadamente, la batalla contra esos demonios ha sido muy dura y solo quedaba el líder.

-maldición, si pudiéramos usar nuestro poder esto no sería tan complicado- maldijo el desconocido, y no era mentira después de todo se encontraban en la dimensión donde estaban las puertas de DOOM

Un lugar donde iban todos aquellos demonios renegados que eran asesinados, el problema es que el sello que mantenía las puertas cerradas había sido roto, no se sabía quién fue el que rompió tal sello pero esto causaba bastantes problemas tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo humano pues aquellos demonios muertos regresaban a causar el caos y la situación se estaba saliendo de control Fue esa la razón por la cual el consejo le ordeno sellar esas puertas de nuevo, pudieron haber enviado a otros demonios pero no serían suficientes para poder realizar el trabajo del sellado, se necesitaba un tipo de sello que fuera imposible de romper y solo él tenía la habilidad para crear tal sello Esto sería más fácil si pudieran usar su habilidades con su poder pero tampoco era posible, no se sabe la razón pero al romperse el sello solo aquellos que fueron encerrados tras las puertas de DOOM podían utilizar la magia, esto complicaba más su trabajo y teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de enemigos a los que se tenían que enfrentar...bueno ya se imaginaran los problemas por los cuales tuvieron que pasar Esquivando una esfera de energía se decidió a acabar con esto

-imouto- grito el hombre mirando a su hermana -tu retenlo voy a acabar con el- su compañera asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó de frente contra el demonio El gigantesco ser se enfrentó a ella y lanzo sus dos gigantescas patas delanteras con el fin de atravesarla, pero ella es más rápida y utilizando su gran fuerza toma ambas patas del ser y lo retiene, sin perder el tiempo el más alto de los dos se lanza en contra del demonio y con una gran habilidad se levanta encima de la cabeza del demonio, sacando una pistola "pistola Hellsing ARM.454 Casull Auto" de uno de sus bolsillos apunta y arremete contra la criatura, libera nueve disparos a quemarropa en la cabeza del demonio las cuales realizan su trabajo y matan al monstruo, el cual cae al suelo y desaparece con el tiempo

Fin de la canción

Soltando un suspiro ambos hermanos se dirigen a la puertas donde se encontraba el sello roto, los dos se miran y asienten cada uno tomando cada puerta proceden a cerrarla nuevamente "bien...terminemos con esto" tomando dos papeles de su bolsillo trasero procede a ponerlo en medio de ambas puertas, el sello brilla con un color rojizo y finalmente se detiene dando a entender que el sello ha sido efectivo y las puertas de aquel maldito lugar han sido selladas nuevamente -finalmente hemos terminado- dijo la más joven de los dos, ambos se encontraban aliviados, fueron tres años encerrados en esa maldita dimensión, los dos se abrazaron y lloraron estilo anime, por fin regresarían a casa, volverían a comer la comida de Grayfia, las bromas a Sirhcez...Rias, al pensar en ella el corazón del más alto se llenó de tristeza

-oni-chan, ¿le avisaremos a otosan de nuestro regreso?- pregunto la más joven con la esperanza de despejar la mente de su figura de hermano, no le gustaba sentirlo triste (recuerden que llevaba la máscara) -no, será una sorpresa- respondió el desconocido, activo un sello que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y regreso al inframundo, Sin embargo todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer para regresar a su hogar pues termino en un lugar muy alejado del castillo Gremory y quería tener tiempo para mentalizarse para la confrontación.

Residencia Hyoudou

Se ve a todos los miembros del club del ocultismo listos para partir al inframundo cada uno con el respectivo traje de la academia kuoh -chicos que les vaya bien en su fiesta- dijo la madre del Issei, después de conocer el estado de su hijo como demonio ya no era necesario ocultarle este tipo de información -entendido Okaasan- contesto Rias, activando un sello de transporte Rias y el club del ocultismo son enviados al inframundo.

Todos aparecen cerca del castillo Gremory donde son recibidos por Grayfia con una reverencia que es correspondida por los mismos

-Ojou-sama, ¿podría decirme la razón de su tardanza? – pregunto la reina más fuerte con una mirada dura pero a la vez fría, Rias y su grupo tuvieron un ligero escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda, pues conocían lo estricta que era la esposa del rey demonio

-tuvimos algunas complicaciones esta mañana- respondió viendo a Akeno y a Issei con una mirada seria -entiendo, síganme Sirhcez-sama nos está esperando en el interior del castillo- los miembros del club del ocultismo siguen a Grayfia mientras las mujeres se pelean por quien tomara los brazos de Issei, Kiba veía esto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Gasper ponía una cara de admiración frente a su senpai Issei

Otro lugar

-Es hora de irnos- dijo una silueta, era un hombre guapo con ojos de delincuente, tiene el pelo azul claro una joya en la frente y aretes amarillos

-es hora de cobrarnos lo que nos hizo el clan de Rias Gremory- continuo viendo a la persona que estaba al lado suyo -tienes razón Loki, me vengare de esos malditos jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA- dijo de forma burlona un hombre de cabello negro orejas puntiagudas y una túnica negra -esta noche ellos pagaran, vamos Kokabiel- dijo Loki -ellos morirán- continuo mientras miraba a sus soldados

Noche

-sean bienvenidos todos, esta gran fiesta donde se conmemoraran los logros de los demonios más jóvenes- dijo un hombre de traje dando inicio a la fiesta que habría en el gran recinto, el grupo Gremory se encontraba en la entrada de las grandes puertas donde se haría la celebración, eran seguidos también por la nobleza de Sona Sitri

Mientras esto sucedía ninguno se dio cuenta de las siluetas que se encontraban a las afueras del lugar, eran aproximadamente 50 personas cada uno con un traje que le permitia camuflarse en la noche y pasar desapercibidos, tan pronto como entraron todos los demonios y cerraron las puertas, procedieron a acabar con la vida de cada uno de los guardias

Dentro de la fiesta

-Hola Rias- saludo Sona a su amiga y rival –hola Sona, es un placer verte esta noche- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

–veo que tienes algunos problemas con tu peón- continuo Sona viendo a Issei quien discutía con Saji –si...pero tú no te salvas- contesto Rias viendo como Saji tomada por el cuello a Issei y se revolcaban como dos animales salvajes en el suelo

Suspirando ambos reyes se acercaron a sus respectivos peones y tomándolos por las orejas los separaron sin escuchar las suplicas de dolor que ambos generaban

–será mejor que se comporten, o quieren que los castiguemos- dijeron ambas al unísono aumentando su aura intimidando a los dos peones –donde se encuentra Sirhcez-sama-pregunto Sona –me dijo que esta noche era exclusivamente para los más jóvenes, por lo tanto no vendrán los adultos- respondió Rias -bueno lo único que nos queda por hacer es disfrutar de la música, la comida y el baile- dijo la heredera Sitri, todos se callaron al ver que el comentarista estaba por hablar

–lo único que me queda por decir es disfruten de la fiesta y el gran banquete para festejar los logros de cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo los logros del clan Gremory y el clan Sit...- no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue atravesado por una lanza de luz la cual cegó su vida inmediatamente

Reproducir "High School DxD BorN OST: Soshite…"

Todos quedaron en shock momentáneamente pero rápidamente se pusieron en guardia al ver que una barrera era puesta alrededor del recinto

–quien se atreve a atacarnos de esa manera- grito Sairaorg, en ese momento aparece Kokabiel riéndose macabramente, todos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de este mismo pues se suponía que se encontraba sellado –cómo es posible que estés libre, se supone que habías sido sellado por Azazel-sensei- reclamo Issei con notable furia

–digamos que un conocido me ayudo a escapar de esa estúpida prisión de hielo- gruño Kokabiel para después esquivar un ataque de destrucción generado por Rias –vaya, vaya veo que tienes ganas de volver a pelear conmigo...o es que acaso quieres morir primero- dijo el ángel caído de forma burlona–cállate esta vez no será igual que antes- grito Rias, en ese momento Issei entra en su balance breaker y lanza una esfera de energía demoniaca contra el ángel la cual es detenida por otra persona

-tranquilízate sekiryuutei, la diversión apenas empieza- continuo un peli azul claro –i-imposible, deberías estar en asgard sellado, ¡¿Quién te libero?!- grito nerviosamente Rossweisse –eso no es de tu incumbencia valquiria, lo único que deben saber es que esta noche, TODOS MORIRAN- al momento de decir esa palabra varios sellos aparecieron de las cuales salieron múltiples enemigos, magos, ángeles caídos renegados y otros demonios atacaban sin piedad a los jóvenes demonios

Rias, Sairaorg y Sona junto con sus noblezas arremetieron contra los enemigos, Issei en su balance breaker acababa con facilidad a algunos ángeles caídos que arremetían contra él, yuuto con su espada sagrada-demoniaca cortaba a los enemigos, lo mismo hacia Xenovia con su Exdurandal mientras que Gasper usaba su forma monstruosa para diezmar a los enemigos

Cada uno peleaba y daba apoyo a los demás demonios que se encontraban en problemas, Saji utilizo su absorption line para quitar la energía de sus enemigos mientras usaba su balance breaker también combatiendo mano a mano contra las grandes hordas que se lanzaban en contra de él, Asia curaba rápidamente a aquellos que se encontraban en graves condiciones, Sairaorg tampoco se quedaba atrás, utilizando sus fuertes puños noqueaba inmediatamente a los magos y demonios renegados que se lanzaban en su contra, sin embargo sus números eran mayores y se empezaban a cansar levemente

Castillo Gremory

\- ¡Sirhcez-sama! - entro grafía gritando donde se encontraba la oficina de su esposo, el pelirrojo se sorprendido por la repentina entrada de su reina –que sucede Grayfia- dijo Sirhcez con un tono serio –tenemos un grave problema-

En otro lugar

-ya falta poco para llegar- hablo el desconocido a su hermana quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron en seco

– ¿sentiste eso? - pregunto la figura más baja de los dos –sí, algo malo está sucediendo...vamos Shiro – la joven ahora conocida como Shiro (no game no life) solo asintió con la cabeza y a una gran velocidad fueron al lugar donde se libraba la batalla

En la batalla

Los enemigos eran derrotados pero sus números seguían siendo demasiados –maldición mientras más derrotamos más siguen apareciendo- se quejó Issei mientras derrotaba a otro demonio renegado, un angel caído estaba a punto de lastimarlo por la espalda pero este es enviado a volar por Koneko que estaba en su forma de nekousho, generando unas llamas blancas en sus manos arremete contra el demonio sacándolo de combate y desapareciéndolo de la existencia

Issei aprovecha esta oportunidad y lanza una ráfaga de energía demoniaca en contra de Kokabiel quien la detiene con gran dificultad –maldición se han vuelto bastante fuertes estos gusanos- dijo Kokabiel Issei iba a arremeter contra Kokabiel pero es detenido por Loki quien empieza a golpear a Issei quien se defendía con cierta dificultada del dios nórdico "es mi imaginación o se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes" pensó Issei mientras arremetida con un gancho en el rostro de Loki el cual es enviado a volar y es recibido por una descargar de rayos sagrados por parte de Akeno que reía de manera sádica mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra el dios nórdico

" **tienes razón compañero se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes** " dijo Draig en el interior de Issei, al final el peli azul se termina enojando y libera una explosión de energía que envía a volar a Akeno en contra de uno de los pilares del lugar

–AKENO-SAN- grito Issei mientras aparecía tras de la sacerdotisa de trueno deteniéndola justo a tiempo antes de chocar en contra del pilar –¿estás bien?- pregunto Issei con una mirada de preocupación–tranquilo me encuentro en buen estado- respondió Akeno con las mejillas sonrojadas

Aprovechando esta distracción Kokabiel genera una lanza de luz la cual envía en dirección de Rias quien estaba distraída enfrentando magos y ángeles caídos –¡Rias cuidado!- advierte Sona pero ella no logra esquivar la lanza de luz y queda atrapada en la explosión

Fin de la canción

– ¡buchou!/!RIAS¡- gritaron al mismo tiempo, el lugar de la explosión empezaba a despejarse y lo único que ven son cenizas

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, era tan débil que no quedo nada de ella para enterrar, ustedes serán los siguientes- dijo Kokabiel burlándose de los demonios –¡ERES UN MALDITO!- grito Issei con gran odio mientras era envuelto en un aura de dragón realmente poderosa y oscura, iba a atacar al angel caído pero una voz los detiene a todos

-yare yare, al parecer logre llegar tiempo- dijo una persona en el segundo piso que daba a al lugar donde se estaba librando la batalla

Reproducir "Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme"

Rias lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba siendo cargada por una persona, una persona que ella conocía muy bien, llevaba una máscara con dos franjas rojas a cada lado de la máscara los ojos estaban rodeados por sombras de color rojo y tenía dos orejas falsas en la parte superior de la máscara, tiene una armadura gris en el pecho sobre una camisa negra y pantalones negros, tiene una cinta blanca atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tiene dos guardias de metal en cada brazo y guantes sin dedos, llevaba sandalias, tres bolsas en la parte trasera del pantalón junto con una espada atada a su cintura, los brazos están descubiertos desde el hombro y tenía un tatuaje en forma de espiral en el hombro izquierdo.

Un poco más alejado del lugar se oye una gran explosión todos excepto el desconocido miró al lugar donde se ve a una chica con el puño enterrado en el suelo, varios enemigos habían sido noqueados al instante, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la exhibición de fuerza

–Sacred gear archer ,INSTALL- pronuncio Shiro apareciendo una carta en su mano derecha, procede a ponerla en el suelo mientras es envuelta en una aura amarilla/dorada, sus pupilas se contraen casi como las de un gato y la iris cambia a un color wheat, debajo de ella aparece un circulo mágico que asciende hasta envolverla en un aura azul, su pelo cambia a color blanco y se levanta imponentemente hasta envolverse en un rodete, su vestimenta anterior (que es la del anime) cambia a un traje rojo con una camisa debajo que deja ver su ombligo (traje de kuro de fate kaleyd prysma illya)

La mayoría de los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante el aura que emanaba, sin embargo Irina que también estaba presente sentía un aura sagrada en ella, el pensamiento de todos fue interrumpido cuando Kokabiel genero una lanza de luz la cual lanzo en contra del enmascarado el cual se movió a una gran velocidad con la pelirroja en sus brazos esquivando la lanza de luz, reapareciendo al frente de la nobleza de Rias procede a dejarla suavemente en el suelo y se giró para confrontar a ambos seres de gran poder

\- quienes son ustedes- exigió Loki con gran interés,-mi nombre es Shiro Uzumaki- respondió Shiro con una voz tranquila, el más alto de los dos procedió a tomar la máscara que ocultaba su identidad, Rias abrió sus ojos en estado de shock todos pudieron apreciar a un joven con tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla, un pelo rubio besado por el sol y ojos azules –mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y voy a patearte el trasero ¡DATTEBAYO!-

Fin del segundo capitulo

siguiente capítulo: Confrontación

 **Nota: que les ha parecido el capítulo, quien se esperaba que los dos nuevos personajes serian Shiro y naruto (bueno creo que la mayoría ya sabía de naruto pero ñaa :v), si alguien ya lo tenía en mente por favor que lo deje en los comentarios, espero les haya gustado el capítulo dejen sus opiniones en la barra de comentarios, nuevamente pregunto cuál prefieren sen no tsubasa o colors of the heart, si no eligen yo decidiré cual será el opening... hasta luego y nos veremos en la próxima actualización**


	3. CONFRONTACION

**CONFRONTACION**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de ningún personaje que sea presentado en esta historia**

Dialogo: hola

 **Demonio: hola**

 **Pensamiento, recuerdo, sueño:** "hola"

 **Inicio**

–mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y voy a patearte el trasero ¡DATTEBAYO! –

Reproducir" Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure to the Front Lines"

-N-Naruto- hablo Rias que aun se encontraba en Shock, naruto la voltea a mirar y mostrando una de sus sonrisas únicas le dice -perdón por llegar tarde, ahora déjennos encargarnos de esto…descansen- se volvió a Kokabiel y Loki mirándolos con una mirada seria  
-mocoso como fue que lograste atravesar la barrera es imposible de romper… se suponía que solo nuestros hombres podrían pasar a través de ella por medio de un teletransporte, ni siquiera los lideres podrían pasar- hablo Kokabiel con clara molestia en su voz al no poder asesinar a la pelirroja -tengo mis propios métodos- contesto Naruto, afuera de la barrera se podía ver una apertura en forma de puerta y a un lado de esta un sello que tenia escrito apertura en japonés  
-pero basta de charlas, pagaran por lo que hicieron- continuo naruto poniéndose en guardia mientras que Shiro lo imitaba y generaba dos espadas gemelas en sus manos (Kanshou y Bakuya) -jejeje, de verdad crees que un par de mocosos nos derrotaran- hablo Loki con gran arrogancia en su voz -hasta donde tengo entendido y por lo que me ha dicho otosan fueron unos mocoso los que causaron es ustedes dos fueran sellados- hablo Shiro con una voz calmada pero a la vez burlona mientras miraba a sus enemigos

-pagaran por su insolencia demonios asquerosos, MATENLOS LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE- grito el dios nórdico, al momento de decir esas palabras varios enemigos saltaron sobre ellos, los demonios veían esto con gran preocupación, Issei iba a ayudarlos pero fue detenido por una ráfaga de viento la cual fue liberada por el rubio que no se movió ni un centímetro la cual envió a volar a los diferentes demonios, caídos y magos que los atacaron dejándolos noqueados

–s-sorprendente, con la liberación de su energía derroto a la mayoría de ellos- hablo Xenovia la cual concordaba con los pensamientos de los demás, los enemigos vieron esto y se alejaron un poco - que hacen ahí parados mátenlos de inmediato- dijo Kokabiel con una voz amenazadora, en ese momento todos los enemigos se lanzaron al ataque  
Fin de la canción  
En el castillo Gremory

-ya deberían estar aquí- hablo el rey demonio con impaciencia, al momento de terminar de decir esas palabras dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo dejando ver a Odín, Michael y a Azazel

–venimos tan pronto recibimos tu mensaje Sirhcez- dijo el líder del cielo, su voz siempre amable denotaba preocupación por la situación en la que se encontraban –no entiendo cómo se liberó de la prisión de hielo, se suponía que estaría atrapado ahí por la eternidad- dijo el líder de los caídos, aun se preguntaba quién fue el que ayudo a Kokabiel a escapar –no solo Kokabiel se liberó, también Loki, se suponía que estaba completamente sellado pero alguien lo ayudo a escapar, y ese alguien fue capaz de burlar a todos nuestros guardias- menciono Odín, todos emprendieron vuelo al lugar de la batalla -no entiendo como pero la barrera en la que se encerraron impide la utilización de nuestros círculos mágicos, habrá que tener cuidado- dijo el pelirrojo aumentando la velocidad para lograr mientras Grayfia lo seguía de cerca –espero que lleguemos a tiempo para evitar una tragedia- hablo el arcángel Michael  
Lugar de la batalla

Reproducir "Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike"

Los enemigos corrían en dirección al dúo de hermanos, ellos solo los miraban con miradas tranquilas mientras empezaban a caminar lentamente mientras iban acelerando el paso hasta que en un borrón de velocidad todos los enemigos estaban siendo enviados a diferentes partes

Naruto golpeaba a los enemigos mientras que Shiro utilizaba sus dos espadas para diezmar a los diferentes contrincantes que se interponían, todos estaban atónitos por la demostración de habilidad en combate

–i-increíble, están completamente sincronizados- tartamudeo Kiba mientras veía como los dos hermanos atacaban y al mismo tiempo se cubrían la espalda para evitar daños, Shiro se elevó por encima de sus enemigos y con sus espadas empezó a liberar rafas de energía que golpean a los enemigos con una gran fuerza explosiva en un momento los ángeles caídos generaron varias lanza de luz que lanzaron en contra de la ahora peliblanca, ella solo observo como se acercaban y se movió a un costado, todos los ataques pasaron a través de ella rozándola sin llegar a rasguñarla

– ¿Cómo?- hablo Akeno, si todos pudieran ver lo que estaba viendo Shiro verían una gran cantidad de ecuaciones y problemas siendo resueltos a una gran velocidad que superaría inclusive la capacidad de Ajuka de esa manera lograba esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques que eran enviados en su contra

El rubio utilizaba sus manos golpeando y doblando extremidades así derrotando a todos los enemigos que se lanzaban en su contra, ninguno era capaz de hacerle algún rasguño el esquivaba el ataque de los enemigos como si fuera un juego de niños en un momento derroto otro caído y empuñando su espada la desenvaina y arremete en contra de los seres que trataban de herirlo sin conseguir algún acertamiento, el solo se concentraba en dejarlos con algunas heridas no mortales o dejarlos noqueados

–Interesante, no son tan malos como pensé que serían- hablo el hijo de Odín con arrogancia en su voz –hmp aunque sean hábiles nunca me derrotaran—hablo burlonamente Kokabiel

-Shiro- llamo naruto a su hermana, ella asintió con la cabeza y apareció al lado de su hermano, poniendo sus dos espadas al frente genera un círculo mágico del cual sale un gran torbellino de viento en contra de los enemigos, haciendo unas posiciones de manos el rubio dice- Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)- respirando hondo libera una gran bola de fuego de su boca la cual se combina con el torbellino de viento–Katon: Hakunetsu karyū no jutsu (torbellino incandescente)- dijeron al unísono y un gran tornado de fuego se formó convirtiendo en cenizas todo lo que había en su camino, cuando todo el fuego se disipo todos pudieron apreciar como los enemigos habían sido completamente noqueados, ambos hermanos se contuvieron para evitar convertirlos en cenizas, sin embargo más círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo

–tenemos que hacer algo con ese hechizo de tele-transporte- hablo con molestia Naruto, coloco la palma de su mano en el suelo y una gran cantidad de símbolos aparecieron rodeando la zona de batalla –fuujin- al pronunciar esas palabras todos los sellos mágicos desaparecieron al instante

-que sucedió- dijo Xenovia que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos –utilizo una técnica de sellado impidiendo que se formaran más círculos mágicos- hablo Rias, definitivamente era el no había nadie más que utilizaba esa extraña forma de sellado, Koneko analizaba al joven rubio "esa energía acaso era, no, no puede ser chakra él no es un yokai" pensó la joven nekousho

–es increíble, si hubiéramos seguido así nunca terminaríamos con todos los enemigos que aparecerían- comento Saji, sin previo aviso Loki genera una gran esfera mágica y la lanza en contra de los dos hermanos sin perder tiempo Shiro se pone al frente y crea un barrera en forma de flor que los protege de la explosión que causa la esfera –se ve que realmente son hábiles, pero es ya es hora de que mueran-

Afuera de la zona de batalla

Los líderes de las tres facciones y de la facción nórdica recién habían logrado llegar a lugar de la batalla, sin embrago no pidan atravesar la barrera

-qué significa esto, es imposible no podemos romperla- grito Azazel con molestia, ya habían intentado de todo pero era muy resistente – Sirhcez-sama- llamo Grayfia quien señalaba con su mano una apertura

–Será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo el líder de los demonios al llegar al lugar de la apertura pudieron apreciar un papel con la palabrea de apertura escrita en el "acaso" pensó Grayfia con esperanza mientras todos pasaban al lugar de la confrontación

-Es hora de que mueran- hablo Kokabiel lanzándose en contra de los dos pero naruto aparece enfrente de él sorprendiéndolo por su gran velocidad, propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago lo lanza en contra de Loki mientras arremetía con varias ráfagas de energía "esta utilizando ki" pensó Koneko mientras observaba a naruto, los dos fueron lanzados a unos pilares por un rayo de ki que era generado por el rubio

–los derroto- hablo en estado de shock Sairaorg mientras habría los ojos como platos, -no, eso no fue suficiente para derrotarlos, ¿verdad?- comento naruto mientras veía el humo disiparse y ver aun Loki y Kokabiel con solo algunos rasguños –maldito, eso me dolió un poco- gruño el angel caído –LOKI, KOKABIEL- todos escucharon y vieron al rey demonio que era seguido por los demás líderes –tu eres- dijo en estado de shock viendo al rubio que decencia hasta ponerse al lado de Shiro que solo observaba analizando a los dos restantes

–mejor aprovechamos esta oportunidad y acabamos con ustedes- dijo Loki pero fueron detenidos por una voz –Loki, Kokabiel deténganse- una silueta se formaba en medio de los dos mencionados, un hombre que aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años, tenía el cabello plateado oscuro y ojos color avellana llevaba un atuendo similar al rey demonio pero este era de color plateado, este era

–qué significa esto- hablo Issei en estado de shock, era imposible se suponía que estaba muerto –primero Loki y Kokabiel son liberados y ahora tu estas con vida, ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? - reclamo Azazel viendo a las 3 personas que estaban frete a ellos –Rizevim Lucifer- dijo Sirhcez

–es imposible se suponía que habías sido asesinado por Fafnir y es imposible que te hayan revivido si tu alma fue utilizada para despertar a Trihexa- hablo el líder de los caídos, nadie podía creerlo –jejeje para tu información Azazel no hay nada imposible para la persona que me trajo nuevamente a la vida- dijo el súper diablo en tono burlón

–eso no importa ahora solo debemos acabarte nuevamente- hablo Issei en su armadura mientras arremetía en contra de Rizevim pero fue detenido por naruto –tranquilízate sekiryuutei, no te precipites-

-pero…-

-él no se encuentra aquí es solo una proyección ¿o me equivoco?- hablo naruto observando a Rizevim que mostraba una sonrisa –interesante así que te diste cuente ¿eh? Eres más hábil de lo que creía- al terminar de decir eso un angel caído que se encontraba oculto apareció detrás del rubio listo para empalarlo con una lanza de luz

Todos miraban con los ojos abiertos como el rubio estaba a punto de ser herido de forma letal pero, el caído abrió sus ojos en estado de shock algo lo había detenido en seco más exactamente la mano que empuñaba la lanza, mirando hacia abajo vio unas cadenas que empesaron a apretar su muñeca hasta romperse, el angelk caido solto un grito antes de caer inconsiente por un puñetazo proveniente del rubio, las cadenas regresaron aun circulo magico que habia sido generado por Shiro

–ya recuerdo, pelo rubio, ojos azules, tres marcas asemejando bigotes, así que los rumores si eran ciertos- continuo Rizevim observando detenidamente al rubio –a que te refieres- exigió el líder de los caídos el cual tenía gran curiosidad por este nuevo enigma que se hacía llamar naruto

–habían algunos rumores de que el actual lucifer había adoptado aun joven rubio y su pequeña hermana, sin embargo esa información era completamente confidencial por lo que solo eran rumores pero…ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para adoptar un plebeyo como tú- dijo Rizevim viendo con desprecio a Sirhcez quien tenía el ceño fruncido, iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por un rayo de energía que paso a través de su imagen proyectada

–te lo advierto imbécil, no le faltes el respeto a otosan o lo pagaras caro- dijo con una voz amenazadora el rubio mientras liberaba su instinto asesino que hizo sudar a los tres enemigos "este niño, es increíble que a su edad pueda liberar tal presión asesina" pensó Loki con una gota de sudor que corría por su frente "interesante al parecer una batalla contra ese mocoso no será tan aburrida como pensé" dijo en su mente Kokabiel mientras sonreía maniáticamente

–Será mejor que inicie una búsqueda por el inframundo para dar con su paradero- Sirhcez hablo mientras activaba un circulo para poder comunicarse -no pierdas tus fuerzas padre, el anciano no se encuentra en el inframundo- hablo naruto resaltando la parte de anciano

–Como me dijiste mocoso- reclamo Rizevim

–aparte de anciano sordo- continuo naruto burlándose del súper diablo, todos miraban con una sonrisa divertida mientras contenían sus ganas de reírse –como supiste que no se encuentra en el inframundo- pregunto Issei mientras dirigía su mirada a Rizevim –nunca subestimes mi habilidad para sentir la presencia de otros- hablo naruto mientras se ponía en guardia

–basta de charlas, los matare a todos en ese instante- Kokabiel iba a lanzarse para atacar pero fue detenido por el peli plateado –porque me detienes demonio- hablo Kokabiel con gran ira en su voz –ya es suficiente, el me envió a traerlos devuelta a la base, dijo que por esta vez los perdonaría y no los castigaría por incumplir con sus órdenes, pero que si otra vez le desobedecían, los mataría- dijo el peli plateado, esto hizo que tanto Loki como Kokabiel palidecieran mientras asentían con la cabeza, debajo de ellos se formó un círculo mágico y desaparecieron del lugar

–antes de irme debo decir, Rias Gremory, prepárate porque vendré por ti y tu nobleza, los matare uno por uno- termino el súper diablo mientras se su imagen se desvanecía

Soltando un suspiro naruto se voltea solo para ser rodeado por dos brazos que lo retenían con temor como si de nuevo fuera a marcharse, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedía, la siempre seria y fría Grayfia estaba abrazando al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello

–me alegro de que estén bien- hablo finalmente la reina más fuerte mientras se separaba y procedía a abrazar a Shiro con la misma muestra de afecto –nosotros también nos alegramos de ver que se encuentran bien Okaasan, otosan- hablo Shiro por los dos mientras también se separaba de la peli plateada, el rey demonio observaba con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba, sin previo aviso los dos fueron apresados en un gran abrazo de oso mientras sentían que sus hueso eran rotos

-Shiro-tan, naruto-kun no saben cuánto los extrañe, por un momento pensé que nunca los volvería a ver- el pelirrojo los apretó más en sus brazos mientras los rostros de los dos hermanos pasaban de su color natural a uno azul

–o-o-otosan también nos alegramos de verte p-pero por favor necesitamos aire para seguir viviendo- dijo con gran dificultad naruto, Sirhcez fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza proveniente de Grayfia que lo miraba con una expresión dura en su rostro –Sirhcez-sama ese no es el comportamiento de un líder, además si continua abrazándolos de esa manera terminara por quitarles completamente el aire- reprendió la peli plateada al demonio más fuerte del inframundo el cual se sobaba el gran chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza

–precioso aire que siempre está rodeando a cada uno de nosotros, nunca vuelvas a abandonar mis pulmones- dijo de manera dramática naruto mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire –perdón fue por la impresión- hablo Sirhcez mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, todos observaban al rey demonio con una gota de sudor, como es que este tipo llego a ser lucifer…cierto fue por su gran poder y habilidad

-entonces ustedes dos son los hijos adoptados de Sirhcez- pregunto Michael con una sonrisa amable mientras observaba al divertido dúo –sí, esto nuestro estado como hijos adoptivos tuvo que mantenerse en secreto para evitar el ataque de posibles enemigos, debido a la tensión entre las tres facciones muy pocos conocían este secreto- hablo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia los líderes de las facciones

–mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi hermana Shiro Uzumaki es un placer conocerlos- continuo con una sonrisa que por alguna razón les hizo recordar la sonrisa de un zorro –puedo preguntar por qué apareciste hasta ahora- dijo ahora el líder de grigori –esa es una historia un poco larga, pero digamos que por la intromisión de unos costales de hueso me vi en la tarea de resolver algunos problemas que se estaban presentando- termino naruto con clara molestia en su voz tal vez unos galones de pintura naranja, cuerdas y algunos pollos de hule le permitan darle una lección a esos ancianos…o si definitivamente haría eso

–¿problemas?- dijo Azazel viendo a Sirhcez –luego les daré los detalles, veo que han crecido bastante- dijo el rey demonio mientras los observaba detenidamente –sí, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos años- hablo naruto mientras miraba a Rias con una sonrisa triste, Rias en ese momento solo quería que la tragara la tierra ,ahí frente a ella estaba parado el primer hombre del cual se enamoró, la primera persona que la reconoció como Rias y su primer novio, no sabía que hacer o como saludarlo solo le dolía el pecho al pensar en la promesa que los dos hicieron mutuamente, se quedaron viéndose un tiempo más mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que el rubio hablo

–Me alegra ver que ten encuentra bien Rias- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella –también me alegro de que estén bien ustedes dos- dijo Rias procurando ocultar todos los sentimientos que pudieran verse reflejados en su voz –me alegro de volverla a ver Rias-sama- hablo Shiro, esto hizo que la viera con los ojos abiertos

"¿Rias-sama? Al parecer ella esta dolida con Rias por lo sucedido" pensó el rey demonio pues normalmente siempre se refería a ella como onee-chan este cambio repentino daba a entender que no estaba en buenos términos con la pelirroja "por lo que veo sigue dolida con ella" pensó el rubio " **pues que esperabas, lo más lógico era que estuviera molesta con ella** " dijo una voz en su interior "por lo visto alguien se dignó a despertar por fin" hablo naruto con la voz en su interior

Fin

Próximo capítulo: ¡¿POR QUE DEBO IR A LA ACADEMIA?!

 **Nota: hola a todos, perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero tuve algunas dificultades (semana infernal de parciales :,v) por lo que he estado bastante ocupado espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me gustaría que dejaran sus observaciones y opiniones para seguir mejorando en esta historia, ultima oportunidad de elección cual prefieren sen no tsubasa, o colors of the heart, nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo**


	4. ¡¿POR QUE DEBO IR A LA ACADEMIA!

Dialogo: hola

 **Demonio: hola**

 **Pensamiento, recuerdo, sueño:** _"-hola-"_

 **Sacred gear** : **[hola]**

 **Nota: hola gracias por leer mi historia, bueno primero que nada perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero que son 3 semanas sin actualizar**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **Vale esta bien fueron casi 5 jodidos meses, pero quien cuenta** **(** **^_^U)**

 **he tenido algunas complicaciones y no me había dado el espacio para continuar, sin embargo, quiero avisar que no pienso abandonar este fic**

 **bueno me imagino que tendrán algunas preguntas como, por ejemplo, la línea temporal en la cual esta ubicada esta historia, bien ALERTA DE SPOILER se basa en el volumen 22 de dxd, en este caso Rias junto con las demás NO se han graduado de la academia, la batalla con Trihexa termino con el monstruo sellado sin los lideres de las facciones en la misma condición, eso significa que no están sellados junto a la criatura, naruto tendrá Harem, si, si lo tendrá pero no voy a decir quienes estarán en el MUA JA JA**

 **Quería informarles que olvide explicar otros cambios que agregue (yo y mi memoria de pollito) bueno el caso es que** **ALERTA DE SPOILER** **que el torneo mundial de rating game no ha iniciado aun, eso era lo que quería decir…espero no olvidar nada, pero si hay algún otro cambio lo escribiré en el próximo capítulo, sin nada más que agregar que empiece la historia**

 **Pdta. Ningún personaje de anime, manga o juego agregados a la historia me pertenece…espero que les guste el op**

 **MALDICION LO OLVIDE…perdón me altere un poquito, para los que se han leído la novela ligera ya sabrán lo que sucedió después de que Rias se graduó de la academia.**

 **Para los que no** **ALERTA DE SPOILER** **si** **no me equivoco Rias se va a casar con Issei y naruto no lo sabe, el solo conocía la situación de Rias como nueva novia de Issei ¿cómo creen que reaccionara ante tal revelación? ahora si comencemos :3**

 **Inicio**

Reproducir "opening 1 re: hamatora"

 **Instrumental**

Aparece primero naruto y Shiro, en un flash aparece el club del ocultismo seguido después de Kokabiel,

Loki y Rizevim detrás de los cuales hay una sombra,

todo se oscurece y aparece…

 **NARUTO DXD**

 **.**

 **Su retorno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Risou bakari no kotoba ja**

Aparece naruto en una colina con su traje de ANBU mientras observa la luna llena,

en su mano derecha se puede apreciar un collar **  
**

**Hontou wa mienai darou**

La cámara enfoca su rostro el cual demostraba haber estado llorando **  
**

 **Daremo ga onaji you ni**

En otra toma se ve a Shiro en una habitación vacía mientras mira una foto

en la cual se podían apreciar tres personas

 **Sekai wo miteinai kara**

Ella mira hacia otro lado pudiendo observar una caja

musical con un objeto en su interior

 **Me no mae ni utsutta**

La escena vuelve a cambiar, esta vez al club del ocultismo, naruto y Shiro observaban

tranquilamente la interacción de los mismos

 **Monogatari wo shinjite**

Naruto se sorprende al ver una figura que se sube a sus hombros sin previo aviso

y empieza a sobar sus marcas de bigotes

 **Jibun dake no tsubasa de**

Azazel que estaba en el asiento de Rias se sorprende al ver la silueta

 **Motto tooku ni toberu hazu Saa**

La escena vuelve a cambiar esta vez a las afueras de la academia de kuoh,

naruto veía como Rias e Issei se alejaban tomados de la mano

 **Kidzuku toki da**

Naruto solo se vuelve a la dirección contraria, los demás miembros del club lo miraban extrañamente,

excepto Shiro que decidió acompañarlo

 **Kono ima ga**

Naruto solo miraba al suelo pero de repente dos siluetas aparecen al frente de él,

eran Loki y Kokabiel con sonrisas en sus rostros

 **Subete datte**

En un momento todo el paisaje cambia a un campo de batalla repleto de demonios, ángeles caídos y magos,

naruto estaba con su armadura y mascara puesta,

Shiro activo su Sacred to gear y los demás miembros del club se preparaban para pelear

 **Kamisama kono koe wo**

Cada uno se lanzó en contra de cada enemigo mientras los derrotaban uno por uno

 **Sora e to habatakasete**

Todo se ayudaban y protegían al tiempo que se peleaban,

Asia a la distancia curaba a algunos que resultaban con algunas heridas pero leves

 **Dare to mo chigau hane de**

Naruto se enfrentaba a mano limpia a cada uno de sus enemigos,

en un momento dado empuño su katana la cual empezó a liberar pequeños rayos en su hoja

 **Yume o miseru kara**

Mientras esto sucedía Kokabiel observa a la pelirroja

que se encontraba distraída y le lanzó un ataque de luz

 **Musuu no kono tsubasa**

Rias se volvió hacia la lanza, iba a esquivarla, pero ya era tarde

 **Kimi ni mo kanjiru darou**

Naruto vio esto y un recuerdo paso por su mente, un campo de batalla,

dolor, venganza, odio y un ser querido asesinado

 **Teritsukeru taiyou ni**

Rápidamente el rubio a una gran velocidad aparece al

frente del ataque deteniéndolo con una mano

 **Itsuka wa tadoritsuitte yukeru sa**

Naruto solo se quedó allí observando a Kokabiel con el ceño

fruncido antes de lanzarse en contra de los dos

 **Instrumental final**

(Mi único deseo es protegerte

Aunque me cueste la vida, esa es una promesa)

 **¡¿POR QUE DEBO IR A LA ACADEMIA?!**

"por lo visto alguien se dignó a despertar por fin" hablo naruto con la voz en su interior

" **oí, solo llevo dormido tres semanas no es para tanto** " hablo el ser que se encontraba en el sello de su estomago

"si, solo tres semanas, todavía no se como es que puedes dormir tanto Kurama, has logrado descubrir algo" continuo naruto mientras miraba en su interior, para luego observar a un zorro gigante que lo miraba con cierto tipo de se podría llamar… ¿aprecio? (ya saben que Kurama no acepta fácilmente sus sentimientos, no lo malinterpreten son sentimientos de amistad)

" **nada mocoso, no se la razón, pero todavía no puedes acceder a mi poder, no sé qué habrá sucedido** " hablo Kurama mientras veía a naruto

"maldición ya han pasado casi doce años desde ese día y aun no puedo acceder a tu chakra" hablo naruto mientras miraba a Kurama " **será mejor que pienses en eso luego, ¿cómo te sientes?** " hablo Kurama mientras veía al rubio

"no sé a qué te refieres" dijo naruto disimulando su estado de ánimo

" **mocoso, no puedes engañarme, no deberías esconder tus sentimientos de esa manera lo único que lograras es lastimarte** " continuo el zorro mientras veía con cara de preocupación al Uzumaki

"no te preocupes Kurama puedo manejar esto, será mejor que hablemos luego creo que me están llamando" termino naruto la conversación mientras regresaba de su espacio mental, Kurama observaba mientras el rubio desaparecía

" **espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo naruto, no me gusta verte de esa manera** " dijo Kurama mientras de nuevo se acurrucaba para empezar de nuevo con su sueño, de repente todo el paisaje cambio, el alcantarillado cambio por un lugar espacioso lleno de montañas, pasto y lagos, Kurama observo sorprendido por el cambio luego sonrió y se dirigió a un bosque, naruto siempre se preocupaba por su comodidad y en estos momentos lo único que él quería era seguir durmiendo

* * *

-Naruto sucede algo- pregunto Grayfia mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio, el salió de su trance y solo le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-sería bueno que se presentaran- menciono Sirhcez mientras veía a la paridad de Rias

-cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba la nuca inclinaba – yosh, mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki- hablo naruto mientras alzaba una mano y les sonreía ampliamente

-mi nombre es Shiro Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlos- hablo Shiro mientras inclinaba respetuosamente su cabeza

De la misma manera cada integrante del club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil pasaron a presentarse, los únicos que faltaban era la nobleza de Sairaorg, Ravel y Kunou quienes se encontraban en la residencia Hyoudou –es un placer conocerlos Naruto-sama, Shiro-sama- hablaron al unísono, en esos momentos tanto el rubio como la peli azulada agitaron sus manos furiosamente

-por favor nada de _sama_ \- dijo Shiro mientras aun agitaba la cabeza

–pero ustedes son los hijos de Lucifer-sama- hablo Xenovia

–nada de _sama_ , además ni siquiera somos demonios de clase alta- continuo naruto

-pero ustedes son demonios de pura sangre- hablo Tsubaki extrañada por esa información pues se suponía que los demonios de pura sangre eran demonios de clase alta –tuvimos un pequeño problema con los ancianos y mi imouto es completamente humana- termino el rubio

-a pesar de que pasaron tres años no cambias nada Naruto-san- hablo Sona quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento –y tú tampoco has cambiado cierto S-o-n-a c-h-a-n- hablo naruto de manera burlona mientras se tapaba la boca

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI NARUTOOO- grito una sonrojada Sona, el rubio soltó una carcajada, algunas cosas no cambiaron después de todo – gomen, gomen no pude evit…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues tanto el como Shiro cayeron al suelo en un ruido seco, todos los presentes se alarmaron

-¡Naruto, Shiro ¿Qué les sucede?!- pregunto Grayfia alarmada, cualquier preocupación por un posible veneno o un ataque enemigo fue difuminada por un simple sonido, grrrrrrrr el estómago de ambos resonaba con fuerza –hambre (T_T)- hablo Shiro con debilidad… después de eso todos se cayeron estampándose por el suelo, si definitivamente hay cosas que no cambian

* * *

Millicas Gremory se encontraba en su habitación terminando algunos deberes faltantes, como futuro heredero debe ser muy responsable a la hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones, mirando hacia la ventana pensó en los recientes eventos, el compromiso de su hermana con Issei su figura de hermano mayor

Aquel con el cual había tenido un enfrentamiento simulado, la diferencia era clara entre los dos, pero él no había peleado con todas su fuerzas, pues su Sensei siempre le había dicho "recuerda Millicas, jamás demuestres todas tus habilidades a menos que sea completamente necesario, nunca se sabe cuándo podrías necesitar un as bajo la manga"…su Sensei, se preguntaba si algún día el regresaría, que le diría, lo más probable es que se moleste solo un poco con él pues durante estos tres años descuido su entrenamiento

Él se encargaría de volver a ponerlo en forma y lo más seguro era que su entrenamiento iba ser un verdadero infierno, dirigió su mirada una vez más por la ventana hasta que lo vio, se froto los ojos creyendo ver un espejismo, era el sin duda alguna, abriendo rápidamente su armario busco una bolsa con diferentes tipos de armas, se cambió rápidamente la ropa, una chaqueta roja oscura debajo de la cual se encontraba un malla dando protección extra se puso un pantalón negro con una venda encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias negras y salió a toda prisa de su habitación

* * *

-Ramen, ramen, delicioso ramen- cantaba un rubio mientras levantaba su puño al son de la canción mientras era acompañado, su hermana que lo apoyaba, sus padres, el líder de los caídos y el grupo Gremory que tenían una gran gota en la frente (-_-u)

– ¿Qué es el ramen? - pregunto una inocente Asia mientras ladeaba la cabeza, naruto rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella la cual se sintió un poco intimada, sin siquiera notarlo el rubio ya se había acercado a ella y la había tomado de ambas manos

-no sabes lo que es el ramen- pregunto mientras la miraba intensamente, Asia solo negó con la cabeza

–ramen es el alimento legendario que ha sido bendecido y venerado por los dioses, si no has probado el ramen entonces debemos arreglar eso inmediatamente- termino mientras aceleraba el paso con Asia "su mano es muy cálida" pensó Asia

-Asiaaaa- dijo Issei entre sollozos viendo la interacción de ambos rubios mientras aceleraba el paso naruto era realmente veloz y ya estaban a la entrada del castillo

Naruto fue el primero en llegar junto con Asia que todavía estaba tomada de la mano del rubio, después llego Shiro junto con el resto del grupo, sin pensarlo dos veces naruto abrió las puertas de par en par

-¡hemos vuelto casa, Naruto Uzumaki y Shiro Uzumaki han regresado dattebayo!- anuncio el rubio mientras levantaba el puño derecho, todos los sirvientes y guardias estaban en estado de shock, se dirigieron rápidamente a la entrada creyendo que había un ataque enemigo pero lo que vieron los dejaron sin palabras

Naruto que había cerrado sus ojos inconscientemente no había observado la reacción que había generado su regreso, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos pudo observar con detenimiento la escena que se desarrollaba al frente de el

Todos los sirvientes del castillo tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y mocos escurriendo de sus narices, inclusive algunos de los guardias presentes trataban de ocultar su emoción, pero fallaban terriblemente

Naruto lentamente soltó la mano de Asia y junto con Shiro se dirigió a saludar, pero…

"Reproducir Go Go Naruto, de ser necesario volver a reproducir o elegir una versión extendida :3"

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

\- ¡NARUTO-SAMA, ¡SHIRO-SAMA! - gritaron todos al unísono y fueron abordados en un fuerte abrazo mientras se caían al suelo por todos los mayordomos, maid y guardias presentes, ambos eran afixisiados por los sirvientes y sobretodo naruto que estaba atrapado en los pechos de las maid

-creímos que los aviamos perdido-

-porque nunca nos avisaron de su regreso-

-jamás dejaremos que partan de nuevo-

-si es necesario nosotros mismos acabaremos con el concejo de ancianos-

Esas eran las diferentes oraciones que gritaban cada uno de los sirvientes del castillo Gremory

-debí imaginar que pasaría esto (^_^U) - dijo Sirhcez que estaba con el resto del grupo los cuales tenían una gran gota en la frente al ver la escena

Issei estaba mirando con celos al rubio al ver como este disfrutaba de ser asfixiado por un paraíso de pechos que el ni siquiera ha logrado apretar

-a-al parecer los extrañaban- dijo Kiba mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-ara ara creo que se están asfixiando- dijo con preocupación Akeno al ver las caras azules de ambos hermanos, inmediatamente todos se separaron del dúo mientras se disculpaban de manera cómica

-realmente los aprecian ¿verdad? - hablo Xenovia quien aun tenia una gran gota de sudor

-Mientras que la familia Gremory siempre a sido afectuosa con sus sirvientes, Naruto y Shiro superaron con creces el afecto que nosotros les brindábamos, el resultado es el que ven- hablo Sirhcez con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? - se escuchó una voz a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos, al girar vieron a Venelana Gremory que era acompañada por su esposo Zeoticus Gremory

-Venelana-Obachan, tiempo sin verte- hablo naruto mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saludo, todos los que no conocían al rubio se sorprendieron por la forma en que la llamo, pero se volverían a sorprender por la reacción de la madre de Rias

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI MOCO…SO…¡NARUTO!- grito la madre de Rias al ver a aquel rubio, el único que tenia el valor para llamarla de esa manera

Venelana solo mantuvo silencio mientras se acerca al rubio, tomando ambos lados de su rostro enterró la cabeza del ninja rubio en su enorme busto para gran disgusto de Issei

-me alegra volver a verte- hablo con cariño Venelana mientras se separaba, sin embargo, esta le propino un golpe en la cabeza causando un quejido de dolor por parte de naruto

-eso es por ser tan irrespetuoso- termino mientras se dirigía a Shiro y la abrazaba de la misma manera- me alegro de verlos-

Después de que Venelana se separa de Shiro, Zeoticus se acerca para saludarlos a ambos -Naruto, Shiro tiempo sin verlos- hablo el líder del clan Gremory

-Yosh Zeoticus-jiji- dijo Shiro, en ese momento Zeoticus cayó al suelo y una gran nube lo cubrió mientras murmuraba una y otra vez no estoy viejo solo estoy más interesante, no estoy viejo solo estoy más interesante

-eres como un milenio mas viejo que nosotros eso te hace un jiji- hablo naruto aumentando la nube que se encontraba en su cabeza, un naruto chibi con cuernos apareció encima de la nube mientras se reía burlonamente del Zeoticus

Fin de la música

Después de lo sucedido y aclarar que esta noche se cenaría ramen a petición constante del rubio Venelana les dijo a todos que fueran a tomarse un baño y a relajarse en las aguas termales del lugar

Mientras que naruto y Shiro acompañados de Rias, su nobleza y el líder de los caídos junto con Irina se dirigían a los baños correspondientes no se percataron de una cabellera roja los estaba siguiendo sigilosamente

-entonces me dirás la razón por la cual hasta ahora aparecieron- le insistió Azazel a naruto que ya se encontraba un poco molesto por la misma petición -en las aguas termales les diré todo solo tengan pacien…-naruto detuvo su conversación al ver dos objetos dirigiéndose a el

Sonriendo atrapo ambos objetos en su dedo índice, eran dos shuriken y el sabía muy bien quien los había lanzado-je, se estaba demorando-

Reproducir "Naruto OST 1 - I Said Im Naruto"  
Levantando rápidamente su antebrazo detiene una patada hacha, reaccionando rápidamente lanza una patada frontal a su atacante el cual la esquiva y con un mortal hacia atrás toma distancia para planear su siguiente movimiento.  
La paridad de Rias que se había mantenido al margen se sorprendieron al ver cuál era el atacante

–¡¿Millicas?! Que crees que haces- pregunto la pelirroja consternada por la actitud de su sobrino

-lo siento Rias onee-sama, pero voy a pedir que no interfieras- termino mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque, naruto solo se quedo parado mientras esperaba a que Millicas se acercara

El pequeño pelirrojo ataco con una combinación de patadas y puñetazos los cuales naruto simplemente esquivaba jugando con él, reteniendo el ultimo puñetazo le pregunta - ¿eso es todo? -

-aun no he acabado- hablo Millicas mientras se libraba de su agarre y salto hacia el techo mientras de su bolsa trasera sacaba unos kunai y shuriken y los lanzaba al rubio quien solo se movía de un lado a otro esquivando todas las armas, para sorpresa del rubio de las manos del pelirrojo se vieron unos hilos extremadamente delgados  
Con gran habilidad Millicas mueve las armas de alrededor de su contrincante y lo deja completamente atado, si perder tiempo Millicas crea tres esferas de destrucción las cuales dispara como balas y dan en su objetivo

En la zona se levanta una gran nube de polvo, Millicas aterrizo en el suelo mientras esperaba a que el humo se disipara el sabía que ese ataque no era suficiente para derrotar a Naruto la diferencia de poder era clara, sin embargo, el no saldría ileso después de recibir su poder de la destrucción directamente

El grupo Gremory tenia los ojos abiertos, jamás habían imaginado que Millicas tendría tal habilidad en el combate ni si quiera Issei que se había enfrentado a él esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera tan hábil en un combate, cuando pensó en eso se dio cuenta de que Millicas no había combatido en serio contra el

El humo finalmente se disperso y solo se vio un tronco quemado atrapado entre los hilos de Millicas -yare yare, eso estuvo cerca- se escuchó detrás de Millicas

Reaccionado tan rápido como podía realizo un barrido con su pie derecho haciendo que su atacante tropezara, poniendo un kunai al frente de su oponente mostro una sonrisa -se acabó- hablo triunfante

-tienes razón…se acabó- volvió a escuchar atrás de él, se detuvo al sentir un filo en su cuello, bajo la vista y vio un kunai, al mirar hacia atrás vio a naruto sonriendo mientras empuñaba el arma, girándose vio como el otro Naruto desaparecía en una nube humo

Fin de la música

Millicas soltó su arma mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de rendición mientras suspiraba, naruto sonrió mientras retiraba el kunai y lo guardaba en su porta-kunai, el pelirrojo se giró para ver a su Sensei

-has mejorado bastante Millicas- finalmente dijo naruto -tus estrategias me tomaron desprevenido, por lo visto Okaasan te ha hecho estudiar bastante-

-hai Naruto-Sensei, Okasama ha sido bastante estricta- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía a su maestro

-sin embargo- dijo el ninja rubio mientras su actitud se tornaba seria, sin previo aviso le dio un suave empujón el cual hizo desequilibrar a Millicas momentáneamente -has descuidado tu entrenamiento verdad- no era una pregunta

-s-sí- respondió Millicas mientras agachaba la cabeza, el rubio solo suspiro antes de sonreír

-bien, entonces será mejor que te ponga en forma nuevamente -termino con una sonrisa muy inocente, Millicas simplemente palideció ante tal expresión pues conocía muy bien a su Sensei y cuando se trataba de entrenamiento era el más sanguinario que había conocido jamás

-un momento- hablo finalmente Issei un poco alterado, él había escuchado en silencio la conversación de alumno y maestro -¿nani?– dijo naruto extrañado de la actitud del castaño

-Millicas no mostro esa gran habilidad en combate cuando peleamos ¿Por qué? - exclamo Issei-Una de las cosas que primero le enseñe a Millicas durante su entrenamiento es que nunca debes mostrar todas tus habilidades en un combate de exposición, nunca caería mal tener un as bajo la manga en caso de emergencias- concluyo naruto mientras miraba al portador de Draig

-eso es muy ingenioso- dijo Azazel -al no mostrar todas tus habilidades durante un combate o Rating game dejas al enemigo con muy poca información para un próximo combate-

-bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa, no creo que a Venelana-Obachan le agradé que se enfrié la cena- termino naruto  
Millicas se retiró a su habitación para terminar con algunos deberes, el resto del grupo se dirigió al lugar de las aguas termales (obviamente hombres y mujeres se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares -_-)

* * *

Aguas termales

En el interior se puede observar a Azazel junto con Issei, Gasper y Kiba hablando tranquilamente mientras esperaban al rubio

-entonces Issei, ya te volviste un verdadero hombre- hablo burlonamente, Issei lo observo antes de que su sonrisa marca pervertido apareciera

-la última vez que estuvimos juntos con Akeno y Rias casi iniciamos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Ravel (T-T) - hablo Issei mientras se deprimía, Kiba solo se reía por las ocurrencias de su amigo mientras que Gasper simplemente se relajaba en las aguas termales

-eso significa que no te has convertido en un verdadero hombre- concluyo Azazel mientras Issei negaba con la cabeza

-dejando eso de lado, ¿Dónde están Vali y los demás?, tampoco vi a Ophis ni a Lilith en la fiesta- pregunto el líder de los caídos, estaba completamente extrañado de que Ophis no estuviera con Issei pues desde que llego a la residencia Hyoudou casi no se separaba de Issei, lo mismo sucedía con Lilith

-Vali y su equipo salieron a investigar una anomalía que se apareció a las afueras de kuoh, eso fue hace un día, Ophis y Lilith dijeron que iban a conocer un poco mas el pueblo, eso fue hace casi una semana- respondió el castaño

-me pregunto si la anomalía tendrá que ver con lo sucedido en la fiesta- hablo Kiba que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-esa es una posibilidad, otra posibilidad sería que Vali quería enfrentar enemigos poderosos- termino Azazel mientras miraba al cielo nocturno -hablando de anomalías, donde esta ese chico que se hace llamar Naruto-

-se quedo afuera dijo que necesitaba sanar algunas heridas restantes de su misión

\- **[ese chico es fuerte y tiene habilidades muy extrañas]**

-Draig- dijo Issei sorprendido de la repentina intervención de su compañero que apareció en forma de gema en la mano izquierda del castaño

-De que tipo de extrañez hablas- interrogo Azazel, tal vez el muchacho tenía algún artefacto que lo ayudara en el combate

\- **[fue capaz de deshacer los sellos de transportación que aparecían sin fin durante la pelea, además el logro atravesar una barrera que se decía era indestructible e inaccesible para otros sellos de transporte que no fueran los de ellos]** \- hablo Draig haciendo referencia cuando Kokabiel le explico la naturaleza de la barrera

-entonces fue el quien abrió la barrera con esto

Azazel utilizo su magia para materializar un pequeño papel que tenia escrito "apertura" en el

-De que habla Azazel-sensei- pregunto el portador de Draig

-cuando llegamos a la zona de combate la barrera nos impidió el acceso al lugar, no pudimos romperla ni pasar a través de ella por medio de nuestros sellos de transporte- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, una barrera que ni siquiera los líderes de cuatro facciones (Cielo, caídos, Inframundo y nórdicos) fueron capaces de traspasar era una defensa, trampa o prisión realmente peligrosa

-sin embargo, había una apertura en forma de puerta y este papel estaba pegado a un costado de es la misma- termino Azazel

\- **[sea lo que haya hecho ese muchacho fue capaz de entrar al lugar y salvar a la Gremory]**

-bueno cuando llegue resolverá nuestras dudas, por ahora relajémonos un poco

-Oi Kiba, Gasper, que les parece bromear un poco con el- dijo Issei refiriéndose a Naruto

-de que hablas Issei-kun/Sempai- hablaron al unisonó

-Gasper, el no sabe que en realidad eres hombre por lo cual cuando entre se avergonzara al verte aquí- hablo mientras preparaba su plan para avergonzar al ninja rubio  
-entiendo a lo que te refieres Issei-sempai, confía en mi yo me encargo- dijo Gasper levantando su pulgar en señal de complicidad, Kiba solo negó con su cabeza "no creo que caiga en una broma tan simple" pensó

Azazel solo observo divertido mientras esperaba la escena que estaba a punto de suceder, todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon la puerta de las aguas termales abrirse dando paso a Naruto que caminaba tranquilamente mientras se unía al grupo y se relajaba un poco, Azazel entrecerró los ojos un poco "ninguno de nosotros pudo sentir su presencia"

Esto solo podía significar dos cosas, él era tan débil que tenía tan poca magia que era casi imperceptible lo cual era incorrecto, él había sentido su poder durante el altercado contra Rizevim, la otra opción "el ha sido tan bien entrenado hasta tal punto que puede ocultar su presencia, hacerla desparecer completamente, eso lo hace muy predilecto para misiones de todo tipo, desde espionaje e infiltración, hasta asesinato", sin embargo, todavía quedaba una duda "¿quién pudo haberlo entrenado de esa manera?"

Ni los más hábiles eran capaces de ocultar su energía de esa forma, siempre había una pisca de poder que se podía detectar además "ni los mejores Senséis que he conocido durante los entrenamientos de la paridad de Rias han sido capaces de lograr que ocultaran su presencia de esa manera…él es peligroso"

-o-oí, ¿no te da vergüenza que Gasper esté con nosotros? - dijo Issei mientras señalaba al joven Dhampir que actuaba de una forma tímida

\- ¿Por qué debería darme vergüenza- dijo levantando una ceja -él es hombre también ¿no?- termino sorprendiendo a todos

-cómo lo supiste- pregunto Kiba anonadado pues todos los hombres que vieron a Gasper siempre creyeron que era mujer inclusive el mismo había caído en la trampa

-mi nariz es muy sensible por lo tanto soy capaz de diferenciar las feromonas que producen las personas- concluyo mientras se volvía a relajar, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que se sentía descansado de esa manera, Naruto observo a Issei detenidamente "el parece la reencarnación de Ero-sennin" Issei solo refunfuñaba cosas como maldito rubio o chicos lindos que no caen fácilmente en sus bromas

-tengo una pregunta para ti Naruto-kun

\- ¿nani?

-si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que tu hermana es completamente humana, lo que me da entender que es adoptada, pero hay algo más sobre ella

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué clase de Sacred gear posee?

-lo único que obtendrás de mi es que su Sacred gear es uno que no había aparecido por miles de años

Azazel miraba silenciosamente a Naruto hasta que por fin hablo -ahora si me dirás la razón por la cual aparecieron hasta ahora- naruto solo suspiro cansado mientras miraba al angel caido

-está bien, conoces las puertas de DOOM- empezó Naruto tomando una actitud seria

Reproducir "ObsCure II OST - Hearing Fearies"

Azazel simplemente asistió con el cabeza anonadado, Issei, Gasper y Kiba veían extrañados al rubio hasta que finalmente el castaño hablo -Azazel-sensei que son las puertas de DOOM-

-acaso nunca les hablaron de ese lugar- pregunto extrañado el líder de los caídos, con las sesiones de estudio de Venelana ellos ya deberían saber la naturaleza de ese lugar

-Las puertas de DOOM es un lugar realmente apartado del inframundo, en el se encuentran los demonios callejeros que han sido eliminados

-eliminados, pero entonces su alma no debería ser desintegrada- ahora pregunto Kiba mientras procesaba la información

-correcto aquellos demonios renegados que han sido eliminados, su alma es destruida, sin embargo, se presentaron varios casos en las cuales el alma regresaba a un lugar específico, ese numero aumento con el pasar de los años- dijo naruto -eso traía otra consecuencia, debido a la naturaleza del lugar el alma lograba crear un cuerpo en el cual resguardarse y regresar al inframundo o al mundo de los humanos-

-eso significa- exclamo Kiba

Azazel simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -esos renegados regresaron y descuartizaron, desollaron y mataron todo lo que se movía-

-por lo tanto, el consejo de demonios junto con los cuatro Maou decidieron ponerle fin al problema, el lugar donde regresaban las almas era un tipo… no sé si decirle dimensión o cueva- dijo el rubio - se instalaron dos puertas en la entrada, se sellaron, y los alrededores los modificaron para evitar que cualquier intruso tuviera la brillante idea de romper el sello, así se les llamo puertas de DOOM que significa condenar, el nombre le quedo como anillo al dedo-

-sin embargo, eso no explica tu tardía aparición

-ya iba a tocar ese tema, hace tres años las instalaciones enviaron un mensaje de ayuda inmediata a la oficina de Otosan, en el mensaje solo dijeron que un intruso había traspasado sus defensas y que necesitaban refuerzos urgentemente- naruto descanso un momento para tomar un segundo aire y seguir narrando los acontecimientos -cuando la paridad de Otosan llego al lugar ya era demasiado tarde, las instalaciones estaba infestadas de demonios callejeros, y habina asesinado a todos los encargados del lugar, no solo eso, el lugar había sido cubierta por una poderosa barrera que impidió el acceso al lugar-

-entonces esa era la razón por la cual el número de renegados había aumentado tan rápidamente-exclamo Azazel

-ya entiendo, en la última semana nosotros habíamos eliminados varios demonios callejeros, pero por alguna razón parecía que revivieran después de que los eliminamos, los matamos tres veces- hablo Issei -sin embargo, no creo que tu padre haya sido lo suficientemente cruel, cosa que no creo de Sirhcez, para enviarte a ti y a tu hermana a ese pequeño infierno- continuo Azazel

-iie, Otosan jamás haría eso, pero… todos los demonios que fueron enviados a ese lugar murieron inevitablemente, de alguna manera al romperse el sello creo una anomalía que impedía el uso de magia o cualquier otro poder dentro de la barrera, además solo los demonios que fueron encerrados en su interior tenían acceso a tales habilidades

-eso ya es una gran desventaja, entonces eso quiere decir que lo sellos que fueran utilizados en las puertas no serian de utilidad puesto que requerían del uso de magia- Azazel que acaba de hablar ya estaba uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas -para volver a sellar las puertas de DOOM se necesitaba un tipo de sello especial, que no requería una fuente de poder externa para que funcionara, ahí entras tu- Azazel volvió a materializar el papel con el que había creado la apertura -este es un tipo diferente pero similar de ese sello especial ¿cierto?

-como era de esperarse del líder de los caídos, correcto solo yo conocía ese tipo de sello especial y este es uno similar- continuo mientras mostraba el papel que tenía Azazel en sus manos hasta hace unos momentos "rápido, muy rápido" pensaron todos

-como

-no esperaras a que te diga como funciona mis habilidades, ¿cierto?

-pero volviendo al tema, esa no fue la única razón por la cual me enviaron a ese maldito lugar- ahora todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de humor tan repentino

-el consejo de ancianos o como yo les digo costales de hueso, no se encontraban muy felices con mi existencia, ya que yo conocía un tipo de sellado muy extraño y único, me negué a entregarles tales conocimientos puesto que los más probable era que los utilizaran para destruir las demás facciones, se molestaron más cuando Otosan les anuncio de mi estado como hijo adoptivo-

-así que idearon un plan para deshacerse de mí, me enviaron junto con mi hermana a todo tipo de misiones suicidas para eliminarme del mapa, pero para su mala suerte cada misión la complete con éxito-

-ahora entiendo por que Akeno, Gasper y Koneko-chan me dijeron que nunca te habían visto, lo mismo sucede con Kiba, siempre estuviste atrapado en misiones extremadamente peligrosas- dijo Issei

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba -correcto, mi última misión asignada era la del sellado de esas puertas, Otosan, Oka chan, Venelana-Obachan y Zeoticus-jiji se opusieron ante tal ocurrencia, pero finalmente el consejo los acorralo y se determinó que yo sería el que cumpliría con esa misión-

-sin embargo, lo hice con una condición, jamás se me volvería a asignar una misión por parte de los ancianos- termino su relato mientras nuevamente se relajaba

Fin de la música

-ya entiendo, ahora que cumpliste con tu última misión estas libre de algún deber con el consejo de demonios

Azazel estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado, estuvo al borde de la muerte constantemente por capricho de los viejos demonios y solo por no haberles dado la información de una habilidad que desconocían "por alguna razón creo que las cosas se harán mas interesantes últimamente…hablando de cosas interesantes"

-Oí Issei como van los preparativos para tu bo...- Azazel repentinamente se detuvo a mitad de su oración, la razón todos escucharon como se abrían las puertas de las aguas termales de las mujeres

-Rias es mi imaginación o se han hecho más grandes

-e-espera Akeno no me toques ahí... a

-como era de esperarse de Rias-Onesama sus pechos han crecido durante los últimos días

-Boobzilla- dijo Koneko

-ara ara Rias, si sigues conteniéndote de esa manera jamás vas a poder estar con Issei-kun

-ni se te ocurra Akeno, ya te dije que yo seré la primera vez de Issei

Todos en el lado del hombre podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación que se estaba desarrollando, Azazel miraba con una sonrisa divertida la reacción de Issei que tenia un gran sonrojo y una hemorragia amenazando con salir de su nariz mientras mostraba su mirada más pervertida  
Kiba y Gasper simplemente reían nerviosamente ante la actitud de su amigo, pero no todo era diversión, naruto simplemente se recostó con los ojos medio abiertos mientras trataba de ignorar los comentarios de las chicas, pero le era imposible, se sintió mal, su pecho dolió, una gran punzada sintió en su corazón, nadie lo notaba puede que sea porque estaban distraídos con el castaño, con el comentario de las chicas o porque el rubio fue muy bien entrenado por anbu, pero el ya no quería estar ahí, iba a salir de las aguas pero un comentario de Azazel lo detuvo

-ya te dije Issei, de nada sirve con imaginar los escenarios- tomo fuertemente uno de los brazos del castaño mientras sonreía maliciosamente -debes vivir la experiencia en persona- sin nada mas que agregar lanzo al pervertido hacia el lado de las mujeres

Issei que se encontraba en el aire ya estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas mientras casi pasaba la gran pared que los separaba

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su tan ansiado paraíso, pero…Un circulo mágico de color blanco apareció a un costado de él, del sello se liberó una poderosa ráfaga de viento que estampo al castaño contra la pared

-pervertido- se pudo escuchar la tranquila pero dulce voz de Shiro mientras entraba a las aguas termales y se dirigía hacia las demás mujeres

-Imouto no crees que te pasaste un poco

-no lo creo nii

"Naruto estuvo escuchando todo este tiempo" pensó Rias con preocupación

-me sorprende que accedieras tan fácilmente a tomar un baño imouto

-no me agrada tomar baños, el pelo se me pone duro, no me gusta- dijo Shiro- además quería relajarme después de tanto tiempo con mi cuerpo estresado por estar al borde de la muerte…Otra vez- dijo tan casualmente que todos en el lugar tenían una gota enorme en la frente

-ara ara, esa es la razón por la cual estabas tan tensa, hice un buen trabajo- hablo juguetonamente Akeno

Esto hizo que las alarmas de naruto se dispararan "ella es como una segunda ¡Anko!" -¡Shiro!, aléjate de ella, toda su existencia es solo para adultos- rápidamente naruto escucho como Shiro se movía a través de las aguas termales y por lo que podía sentir de su presencia ella se hizo al lado de Koneko

No queriendo estar más allí naruto salió de las aguas y tomo una toalla mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero…

-Además, nii es el único hombre que puede verme desnuda- al terminar de decir eso creo una especie de agujero transportador

-e-espera- pero Rias no alcanzó a detener a la peli azulada pues ya conocía las intenciones de esta

Por un momento dejo de sentir el suelo y luego se sintió caer, Shiro había creado un segundo transporte debajo de el y ahora se precipitaba en las aguas termales del lado de las mujeres, actuando rápidamente utilizo chakra en la planta de sus pies y cayo suavemente en el agua como si fuera piso solido  
Todas excepto Shiro estaban sorprendidas por la repentina aparición del rubio por acción de su hermana, esta sorpresa no fue ayudada cunado el rubio quedo parado encima del agua, allí mirándolas

-imouto, ¿eso era necesario? - hablo finalmente naruto mientras se giraba hacia Shiro

Las presentes excepto Irina, Rias y Asia estaban pasmadas, la razón, cualquier hombre se hubiera ruborizado después de ver sus cuerpos, ni siquiera eso cualquier hombre habrá visto sus cuerpos de manera detallada y corrupta pero el las miraba directamente a sus ojos sin aprovecharse de la situación

-solo quería recalcar mi punto

Naruto solo se limito a suspirar mientras se dirigía a la salida de las aguas termales -e-espera como estás haciendo eso- pregunto Xenovia después de salir de su estupor

-acaso eres el nuevo mesías- dijo entusiasmada Asia

Naruto solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza -iie, solo es -pero no alcanzo a terminar su oración -chakra, estas usando chakra- dijo una Koneko sonrojada mientras señalaba al rubio y ala vez tapaba su pequeño busto - ¡Oi!, no soy pequeña - (no rompas la cuarta pared)

Naruto sonrió nuevamente -correcto Koneko-chan- hablo a la vez que estiraba su mano y le sobaba la cabeza a la Nekousho, inconscientemente Koneko se apoyó mas en su caricia, esto género una nueva sorpresa para las presentes, este desconocido (excepto para Rias y Shiro) nunca habían visto que la peliblanca se calentara tan rápido con un extraño"tan cálido" pensó la peliblanca, la paz y la calidez que le genero esa caricia la reconfortaba bastante, el no noto el fuerte sonrojo que había en el rostro de la chica, tan pronto el retiro su mano Koneko salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar, su caricia había generado un efecto no deseado en ella y ahora mismo tenia un problema que debía aliviar

\- ¿hice algo malo?

-nii no creo que haya sido eso

Naruto solo la miro extrañado, iba a continuar la conversación, pero fue interrumpido por las ocurrencias de cierto pervertido

-¡uuuooo!, nada me impedirá ver ese paraíso de OPPAIS- al terminar de escuchar eso el rubio se acerco a la pared que los separaba y se ubico en la mitad de esta

-utilizare mi habilidad para ver a través de la pared

Esto saco una marca en la frente del rubio, acaso no sabia el castaño que su hermana estaba ahí… tal vez lo recordaba, pero no le importaba, bueno el cometerá el error de meterse con un hermano sobreprotector

-PENETR uaaaa-

Reproducir "Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode"

Issei ya no podía usar su habilidad, ¿la razón?, se había acercado lo suficiente a la pared que los separa y justo cuando iba a usar Penetrate el puño del rubio atravesó el concreto y estampo al castaño contra la pared, y ahí estaba inconsciente mientras una serie de naruto chibis aparecían alrededor de su cabeza

-no te atrevas a espiar a mi querida imouto- dijo en un tono peligroso antes de retirarse, los presentes estaban en shock "hermano sobreprotector" pensaron todos excepto Shiro

-tu hermano es terrorífico- dijo Xenovia mientras observaba el agujero

-el solo se preocupa por mi

-si…solo un poco

Fin de la música

* * *

Ahora vemos a la familia Gremory comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor… bueno no todos comían tranquilamente, mientras los padres de Rias, el rey demonio y su esposa la cual comía junto a ellos por petición de su hijo recién llegado, Shiro, Millicas y la pelirroja tomaban tranquilamente su ramen, la paridad de Rias solo podía ver con ojos completamente abiertos como el rubio devoraba su comida "acaso tiene un agujero negro en su estómago" pensó Rossweisse

No era exageración ese pensamiento, la pila de tazones que se acumulaba al lado de naruto era gigante

-aaaaaa eso estuvo deliciosos ¡quiero más!

-71, 72, 73, 74, ¡75! - conto Gasper mientras veía la torre de tazones -p-pero si comiste para 75 personas- hablo Kiba

-…Díganme puedo comer 5 mas-

Esto hizo que absolutamente todos los presentes (si hasta Grayfia) se cayeran

-espero que no te indigeste la cena- dijo Sirhcez, él quería demasiado a su hijo adoptivo, pero la cantidad de ramen que consumía era demasiado, recuerda el día que lo invito junto con su hermana a comer a un restaurante de ramen, el lloro por como su billetera había quedado vacía a pesar de la gran cantidad de dinero que llevaba

-bueno eso esta bien, se dice que hay que ser moderados para comer

Todo volvieron a caer de espaldas

-Naruto-kun, tengo un favor que pedirte

-por favor que no sea otra misión

-je je, es un favor solo dime si puedes hacerlo

-soy todo oídos

-…necesito que vayas al mundo de los humanos y

\- ¿y?

-seas el guardaespaldas personal de Rias

Después de decir eso se formo un silencio total en la mesa, Grayfia solo miro a su esposo como si estuviera loco, los padres de Rias solo lo vieron extrañado (muy pocos conocían la relación de Rias y naruto y ellos no son la excepción)

-acaso el poder de Hyoudou Issei y su paridad no es suficiente

Aunque él quiere proteger a Rias todavía no se sentía en la capacidad de tratar con ella de una forma más…amigable, no lo malinterpreten el no sentía odio ni ira por la pelirroja solo se sentía dolido con ella por no haber cumplido su promesa

-perdóname, pero, aunque todos son muy fuertes y podrían proteger a Rias-tan no seria malo tener un poco de ayuda extra, si no lo haces no te preocupes entenderé y respetare tu desici…

-lo hare- dijo en tono de derrota el rubio

Shiro solo observo a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza, ella acompañaría a su hermano a donde el fuera, sin embargo, ella dirigió su visión a la pelirroja, entrecerrando sus ojos le dio una mirada que Rias capto y entendía el mensaje "si te atreves a lastimarlo o a hacerlo llorar de golpeare"

-entonces mientras busco un lugar donde puedas hospedarte creo que tendrás que aguardar en el hogar de Issei-kun

-otosan quieres un poco de mantequilla

Sirhcez palideció inmediatamente "no, no más bromas por favor" le envió una mirada de suplica que el rubio simplemente ignoro antes de retirarse del comedor, no sin antes disculparse, las clases de modales con Venelana habían dado sus frutos

Lugar desconocido

Se pueden apreciar tres siluetas adentrándose en una cueva en algún lugar del mundo

-rápido, el los esta esperando- dijo Rizevim

Kokabiel y Loki solo apresuraron el paso, nadie lo creería, pero ellos caminaban con preocupación e inseguridad mientras llegaban al encuentro con la persona que los libero, tan pronto llegaron a lugar pudieron ver la silueta de un hombre sentado en un trono muy rocos, por la oscuridad del lugar solo pudieron apreciar sus ojos. Unos ojos tan malignos que hacía que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal

-mi señor

\- ¿porque me desobedecieron?

-por favor entienda, nosotros solamente queri- Loki no pudo terminar pues una fuerte presión los aplasto a los dos que hizo que se estrellaran contra el suelo de una manera brutal, Rizevim solo observaba a la distancia, él había traicionado a un dios dragón y se salió con la suya, pero el jamás se atrevería a traicionar a la persona que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, el no toleraba ningún error

Aquellos que trataron de ir en contra de sus normas fueron asesinados de las maneras mas grotescas, que ni siquiera la mente más perversa de un demonio, angel caído y otras criaturas malignas más psicópatas del mundo pudieran imaginar

-si vuelven a ir en contra de mis reglas no los matare, los torturare por la eternidad y me estarán rogando a que los mate inmediatamente -Hai- dijeron al unisonó a la vez que sentían como la presión disminuía hasta que por fin volvieron a levantarse

-sin embargo, debo admitir que su plan fue muy bueno, pero ¿Por qué no les funciono?

Kokabiel se apresuró a explicar

-vera, nosotros esperábamos a que todos se debilitaran mientras combatían con la interminable cantidad de enemigos, pero un mocoso logro atravesar la barrera

-atravesó la barrera, eso debería ser imposible, cuál era su nombre

-dijo que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki

Los tres estaban absortos de como la tensión del lugar había aumentado tan de repente, luego escucharon como la silueta se reía primero tranquilamente pero después empezó a reírse maniáticamente que hizo que la risa de Kokabiel pareciera una dulce melodía

-así que Naruto Uzumaki, a pasado bastante tiempo desde que escuche ese nombre

-mi señor acaso usted lo conoce- dijo Kokabiel, oír hablar al caído de una manera tan sumisa generaría revuelos en todas las facciones

-eso no les importa

-si mi señor

-Loki, Kokabiel les permitiré continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, traten de ser mas discreto de ahora en adelante

-hai

El super diablo estaba sorprendido por esto, no solo no los había castigado si no que les permitió continuar con lo que estaban haciendo "Naruto Uzumaki" ese muchacho había causado que su líder se molestara y a la vez se emocionara de una manera frenética "esto generara no solo revuelos para las tres facciones, si no para todas las facciones en general" sonrió de una manera maliciosa, el solo esperaba deshacerse de los Gremory, el aprovecharía estas oportunidades para cumplir con su cometido

* * *

Se ve al rubio parado frente a un espejo en el baño de su habitación, a diferencia de las demás habitaciones esta era un poco mas pequeña con una cama lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera ser ocupada por dos personas

No se equivoquen la razón por la cual era pequeño a comparación de la demás habitación era por petición de naruto que le insistió al rey demonio para que le diera un cuarto más pequeño

Volviendo a lo anterior el rubio se miraba fijamente en el espejo, pero él no veía su rostro, no, el veía el collar que colgaba de su cuello (collar de Hashirama) mientras recordaba la promesa que se hicieron mutuamente

Recuerdo

Reproducir "Asia argento sad theme"

" _-P-Prométeme que volverás- empezó la pelirroja, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo que la partida de su amado fuera más difícil, pero no podía quedarse, él era el único que podía cumplir con la misión asignada por el consejo de demonios, la miro y tomando de su cintura se fundieron en un beso amoroso y apasionado, rompiendo el beso y mirando a sus hermosos ojos azul-verdoso le respondió"_

" _-no te preocupes, volveré además mi hermana vendrá conmigo- contesto señalando a su hermana"_

" _-además- continúo rodeando el cuello de su novia tomando un collar que él le había regalado hace un par de meses -cuando vuelva te regresare tu collar, te lo prometo- término con una sonrisa"_

" _Ella sonrió ante esto, el siempre cumplía sus promesas, el simplemente la miro completamente maravillado por el ser tan hermoso que tenia en sus brazos, a diferencia de otro demonios él no se había fijado en su cuerpo super desarrollado ni en su estado como heredera, el se fijo en su hermoso cabello tan rojo como la sangre, en esos dos ojos azul-verdoso tan relucientes que se comparaban con la misma luna y esa sonrisa que generaba que su corazón acelerara de manera frenética"_

" _Sin nada mas que decir la beso nuevamente solo que con mucho mas amor y pasión que él podía brindarle"_

" _Separándose el hablo nuevamente -Rias, solo te pido que me prometas que me vas a esperar"_

" _Rias lo miro sorprendida y le sonrió devuelta -l-lo prometo"_

Fin de Recuerdo

-siempre cumplo mis promesas

Sin nada mas en que pensar se dirijo a su cama, seria la primera vez que dormiría en ella sin la compañía de la pelirroja, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió mientras se recostaba en el suave colchón, decidiendo ignorar ese sentimiento cerro los ojos para ser abrazado por el dulce sueño en el hogar que tanto anhelaba "mi nuevo hogar"

* * *

Sirhcez Gremory caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su "humilde" hogar, mientras se dirigía a su habitación pensó en los sucesos ocurridos durante el transcurso de la noche, el regreso de sus hijos le había alegrado la noche después de enterarse del ataque a la fiesta, sin embargo, no sabía como iba a influir su petición en su hijo, el era de los pocos junto con Grayfia, los demás Maou y Shiro que conocía la relación de el con su hermana

"Shiro" por lo que él podía decir las cosas entre su hija y la pelirroja estaban tensas, el conocía el gran aprecio que sentía la peli azul por su hermano lo que justificaba sus acciones, sin embargo, el siente que algo estaba olvidando, algo muy importante que debía informarle a Naruto, suspirando decidido pensar en eso el siguiente día, girando por uno de los pasillos se encontró con el líder de los caídos

-Azazel- llamo el rey demonio

-Sirhcez- respondió en forma de saludo

\- ¿sucede algo malo?

-ya pasaba a retirarme, pero decidí despedirme antes de partir a mi hogar

-ya veo

-sin embargo, antes de eso quiero preguntarte algo

-tiene que ver con alguno de mis hijos

Azazel simplemente asintió

-tengo una pregunta referente a tu hijo Naruto

\- ¿y eso sería?

-donde lo encontraste, él no es un chico normal parece una persona normal con la misma edad de Rias, pero, sus ojos son diferentes, al menos lo noto por momentos

-a que te refieres

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, sus ojos son como los tuyos y los míos, son unos ojos que han visto los horrores que puede causar la guerra, además son ojos llenos de experiencia de batalla, y no me refiero a la experiencia que consigue por sus misiones suicidas, no, esa experiencia se debe a la guerra una que por lo visto fue incluso peor que la batalla entre las tres facciones

Sirhcez se tomó un momento para responder, debía esperar que esto sucediese, el sabía que Azazel no era un tonto y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con su hijo mayor

-no te puedo dar detalles de lo que sucedió con mi hijo, además no se en que guerra pudo haber estado involucrado por que no hubo mas peleas en el inframundo después de la batalla entre la facción viejo satanás y la facción Anti-Satán, el tiene la misma edad de Rias por lo tanto no pudo estar en esa guerra

\- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-bueno…

-…-

-eso te lo contare otro día, ya está muy tarde :v

Esto hizo que Azazel se cayera al suelo antes de levantarse

-al menos me podrías decir ¿qué tan fuerte es?

-no se que tan fuerte es actualmente después de estos tres años sin verlo, tampoco se que tan fuerte será mi pequeña Shiro, pero…

\- ¿pero?

-pero puedo decirte que a la edad de 5 años Naruto tenia la misma fuerza de Issei-kun con su Balance breaker cuando se enfrento a Riser por primera vez, mientras que Shiro a la edad de 5 años tendría el nivel de poder de Akeno durante la batalla contra Riser

* * *

Sueño

" _-no me dejes por favor- decía mientras caían lagrimas en el rostro de la persona que tenía en sus brazos"_

" _-no llores, debes ser fuerte y derrotarlos, deberás seguir sin mí, te amo- dijo la persona antes de cerrar sus ojos que eran iguales a la luna"_

" _\- ¡HINATA! -"_

\- ¡Hinata! - naruto se despertó asustado, respiraba agitadamente, y estaba sudando, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido esa pesadilla, tomo varias reparaciones profundas para poder tranquilizarse, mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 5:00 am, normalmente continuaría durmiendo, pero no quería seguir, no después de esa pesadilla

Se giro para ver el pequeño bulto que se formaba a un costado de su cama, desde que empezó su relación con Rias su hermana decidido dormir en su propia habitación, sin embargo ahora le hace compañía nuevamente, se levanto y procedió a prepararse para el día que lo esperaba, despertó suevamente a Shiro y sonrió al ver como trataba de acurrucarse mas en la suavidad reconfortante que producía la cama, se sintió descansado, y una nueva paz lo invadió, ya no tenia que preocuparse por que el consejo tratara de deshacerse de ello nuevamente, sonrió nuevamente pero este gesto era diferente, su sonrisa en vez de parecer tranquila más bien parecía sádica "hoy voy a darle un pequeño calentamiento a mi querido alumno"

* * *

Millicas se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, arropado por la oscuridad, sin embargo, esa paz se vio perturbada por una sensación de miedo, abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo a que sea lo que causara ese temor descubriera que estaba despierto, por alguna razón ese sentimiento de peligro y riesgo a su bienestar físico y mental le parecía muy familiar

-Yare yare, al parecer el bello durmiente por fin ha despertado

* * *

6:00 am

Todo era tranquilidad en los pasillos y demás habitaciones del castillo Gremory, los sirvientes se despertaban tranquilamente para dar inicio a sus actividades rutinarias, los guardias esperaban tranquilamente al cambio de turno para poder irse a descansar, los demás dormían pacíficamente en sus habitaciones esperando a que terminara de amanecer para poder levantarse

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad, paz y bello escenario fue destruido por el grito que provenía de una voz muy joven seguido de una fuerte explosión, todo inmediatamente se despertaron alarmados por un posible ataque enemigo, se dirigieron al "pequeño" patio que había, se prepararon para una inevitable batalla, sin embargo

Reproducir "go go naruto"

Todo observaban como se veía a cierto pelirrojo corriendo en medio de lo que parecía una carrera de obstáculos con diferentes tipos de objetos y trampas extremadamente peligrosos

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-continua Millicas ya falta poco para llegar a la meta- animaba el rubio detrás de la línea de llegada, a su lado se podía observar a su hermana que vestía su típico traje genérico, mientras ge el rubí llevaba un saco con una sudadera con capucha de color negro y detalles naranjas

La paridad de Rias iba a intervenir, pero fueron detenidos por el rey demonio que había extendido su mano -esto es solo un calentamiento- esto saco una gota de sudor a la nobleza "si esto es solo un calentamiento que podría ser un entrenamiento", mientras la escena continuaba los demás se dirigieron a realizar sus labores, Sirhcez ya conocía el alcance que tenía el entrenamiento de naruto por lo tanto, a pesar de que se preocupaba de la seguridad de su hijo menor, decidió no interferir, Rias continuo observando con su nobleza y sus padres también se retiraron

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1- conto Shiro mientras veía a Millicas acercarse a la línea de meta, sin previo aviso una gran explosión se produjo debajo del pelirrojo que lo envió nuevamente al inicio de la carrera - ¿POOOORRR QUUEEEEEE? -

Fin de la música

* * *

Vemos al rubio caminando tranquilamente por el castillo, se dirigía a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para el viaje que realizaría, mientras se dirigía a su destino se topo con una persona, una persona que quería confrontar después, pero que ahora caminaba en dirección a el

Reproducir "EZEL -eysan unutamıyorum"

-Rias

-N-naruto

Estuvieron un tiempo sin decir nada, se vieron directamente a los ojos, un mar de emociones los envolvía a cada uno, anhelo, dolor, felicidad, tristeza…amor

-Naruto yo- Rias se detuvo en lo que iba a decir, como explicarle lo que ha sucedió hasta ahora, que ella se enamoro de otra persona, que falto a su palabra, que la soledad la hizo buscar el afecto de alguien más, eso era cierto, pero no justificaba que rompiera su promesa, el jamás volvió a su palabra todo lo que prometió lo cumplió, el haría hasta lo imposible para llevar a cabo su promesa

-Naruto yo lo sien…

-detente, lo único que conseguirás será que nos lastimemos mas

-pero- el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza

-no te preocupes…todo está bien- sin embargo, él sabía que no era así, no podías olvidar a una persona de la noche a la mañana, tomaría tiempo y lo sabía, lentamente se acercó a ella, la pelirroja imito este acto hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, entonces el la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, ella también lo abrazo, tres años habían pasado, tres años desde que estuvieron así de cerca, separándose Rias noto algo que colgaba de su cuello, era el collar que el rubio le había regalado

-Naruto- trato de llamarlo, pero el ya no estaba, se había esfumado

El ninja apareció en su habitación, un millar de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, negando con la cabeza trato de despejarse mientras empezaba a preparar las cosas para su viaje

Fin de la música

* * *

Ahora se puede apreciar a todo el grupo Gremory junto con Naruto y Shiro listos para partir

-donde están sus cosas- pregunto irina viendo como naruto solo llevaba un royo bastante grande atado a la espalda -esto es todo lo que necesito- dijo palmeando el royo que tenia

-nos vamos- dijo naruto mientras se despedía de todos incluyendo también a los sirvientes de la casa Gremory los cuales estaban llorando cómicamente

-Espera antes de irte ahí que avisarle al consejo de demonios- hablo Sirhcez

-tranquilo otosan, ya nos encargamos de dar un aviso de nuestro regreso- hablo Shiro

Sin nada más que agregar un sello de transporte apareció debajo de todos y empezó a transportarlos

-lo olvidaba Naruto, Shiro ustedes deberán ir a la academia junto con Rias y su paridad- dijo Sirhcez, ambos tenían caras blancas en sus rostros y antes du que pudieran decir algo desaparecieron

-Sirchez-sama por uqe les dijo hasta hacve unos momentos- pregunto la esposa del rey demonio

-bueno si les hubiera dicho anteriormente ambos se hubieran negado

-…-

-…-

-…-

-le hablo a Naruto sobre el matrimonio de Rias-sama

-…Mierda - sabía que olvidaba algo

* * *

Todos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles del inframundo algunos se dirigían a la plaza para observar las cuatro estatuas de los grandes satanes, entre toda esa gente se apreciaba al consejo de ancianos

-hace un dia maravilloso

-tienes toda la razón mi querido amigo

-he, que es esto- dijo uno al cual le había caído un objeto en la cabeza, al tomarlo con sus manos se dio cuenta de que era

\- ¿una carta?

-ábrela para ver su contenido

-si ábrela- apelo otro

Todo se volvió cámara lenta mientras habría el pequeño sobre, cuando termino de abrirlo una gran explosión de humo naranja cubrió todo el lugar, todos tosían debido a la cantidad de humo que había en el área, cuando finalmente se dispersó se pudo observar al consejo de demonios

Los diablos a su alrededor estaban conteniendo sus ganas de reírse de manera descontrolada, ¿la razón?, la vestimenta del consejo de demonios había sido cambiada por un cosplay de sailormoon, no solo eso sucedía, en el lugar donde se encontraba las estatuas de los grandes satanes había aparecido un cartel gigante

HE VUELTO decía en letras naranjas y debajo del mismo estaban las esculturas llenas de pinturas y palabras escritas como, estoy calvo, baka red, me tinturo el pelo y finalmente te quiero Onee-chan

Todos sonrieron mientras decían han vuelto la bromista azul y el bromista naranja

El consejo de demonios suspiro

-así que al final no funciono

-saben que me rindo

-yo igualmente

Ya no joderian mas a los hermanos bromistas

Fin del capitulo

 **Uuffffff por fin termine, nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero sus opiniones para este capítulo, las recomendaciones e ideas para mejorar esta historia serán bien recibidas, antes de que se me olvide tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente al cual llamare luz en la oscuridad, sin nada mas que agregar se despide Predator117, antes de irme tengo una pregunta ¿quien creen que sea el nuevo enemigo?**


	5. AVISO

**Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, perdón si esperaban un nuevo capitulo de SU RETORNO, pero este mensaje es para avisarles que pienso…**

 **DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, QUE LA PASEN GENIAL HOY Y TODOS LOS DIAS DE SU EXISTENCIA, DISFRUTEN Y COMPARTAN CON SU SERES QUERIDOS… ES MAS QUE HACEN VIENDO ESTE MENSAJE VE A DISFRUTAR DE ESTE GRAN DIA**

 **se despide PREDATOR117 :)**

 **PDTS: no se preocupen no pienso dejar la historia…el quinto y sexto capítulo están siendo relatados así que les pido un poco de paciencia**


	6. Primer dia de academia ¿una prueba?

**Oh, pero miren quien volvió, es el señor próximamente estaré publicando los capítulos, pero en realidad tarda 7 JODIDOS MESES EN ACTUALIZAR…**

 **Bueno que puedo decir, realmente los extrañe y espero puedan perdonarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero aquí se los traje el quinto capitulo de SU RETORNO y como lo mencione en mi canal de YouTube dejen sus preguntas para que yo pueda responderlas**

 **P. D. que opinan de crear un high school dxd leyendo la historia de SU RETORNO, ya saben de que hablo, y que opinan de que empiece a publicar la historia en wattpad**

Dialogo: hola

 **Demonio: hola**

 **Pensamiento, recuerdo, sueño:** _"hola"_

 **Sacred gear** : **[hola]**

 **Nota: no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes que lleguen a ser presentados en este fic**

 **Inicio**

Reproducir "opening 1 re: hamatora"

 **Instrumental**

Aparece primero naruto y Shiro, en un flas aparece el club del ocultismo seguido después de Kokabiel, Loki y Rizevim detrás de los cuales hay una sombra, todo se oscurece y aparece…

NARUTO dxd

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su retorno

 **Risou bakari no kotoba ja**

Aparece naruto en una colina con su traje de ANBU mientras observa la luna llena, en su mano derecha se puede apreciar un collar **  
**

**Hontou wa mienai darou**

La cámara enfoca su rostro el cual demostraba haber estado llorando **  
**

 **Daremo ga onaji you ni**

En otra toma se ve a Shiro en una habitación vacía mientras mira una foto en la cual se podían apreciar tres personas

 **Sekai wo miteinai kara**

Ella mira hacia otro lado pudiendo observar una caja musical con un objeto en su interior

 **Me no mae ni utsutta**

La escena vuelve a cambiar, esta vez al club del ocultismo, naruto y Shiro observaban tranquilamente la interacción de estos

 **Monogatari wo shinjite**

Naruto se sorprende al ver una figura que se sube a sus hombros sin previo aviso y empieza a sobar sus marcas de bigotes

 **Jibun dake no tsubasa de**

Azazel que estaba en el asiento de Rias se sorprende al ver la silueta

 **Motto tooku ni toberu hazu Saa**

La escena vuelve a cambiar esta vez a las afueras de la academia de kuoh, naruto veía como Rias e Issei se alejaban tomados de la mano

 **Kidzuku toki da**

Naruto solo se vuelve a la dirección contraria, los demás miembros del club lo miraban extrañamente, excepto Shiro que decidió acompañarlo

 **Kono ima ga**

Naruto solo miraba al suelo, pero de repente dos siluetas aparecen al frente de él, eran Loki y Kokabiel con sonrisas en sus rostros

 **Subete datte**

En un momento todo el paisaje cambia a un campo de batalla repleto de demonios, ángeles caídos y magos, naruto estaba con su armadura y mascara puesta, Shiro activo su Sacred to gear y los demás miembros del club se preparaban para pelear

 **Kamisama kono koe wo**

Cada uno se lanzó en contra de cada enemigo mientras los derrotaban uno por uno

 **Sora e to habatakasete**

Todo se ayudaban y protegían al tiempo que se peleaban, Asia a la distancia curaba a algunos que resultaban con algunas heridas, pero leves

 **Dare to mo chigau hane de**

Naruto se enfrentaba a mano limpia a cada uno de sus enemigos, en un momento dado empuño su katana la cual empezó a liberar pequeños rayos en su hoja

 **Yume o miseru kara**

Mientras esto sucedía Kokabiel observa a la pelirroja que se encontraba distraída y le lanzó un ataque de luz

 **Musuu no kono tsubasa**

Rias se volvió hacia la lanza, iba a esquivarla, pero ya era tarde

 **Kimi ni mo kanjiru darou**

Naruto vio esto y un recuerdo paso por su mente, un campo de batalla, dolor, venganza, odio y un ser querido asesinado

 **Teritsukeru taiyou ni**

Rápidamente el rubio a una gran velocidad aparece al frente del ataque deteniéndolo con una mano

 **Itsuka wa tadoritsuitte yukeru sa**

Naruto solo se quedó allí observando a Kokabiel con el ceño fruncido antes de lanzarse en contra de los dos

 **Instrumental final**

(Mi único deseo es protegerte

Aunque me cueste la vida, esa es una promesa)

* * *

 **PRIMER DIA DE ACADEMIA,**

 **¿UNA PRUEBA?**

Un sello mágico apareció a cerca de la entrada de la residencia Hyoudou, afortunadamente para el grupo de demonios ninguna persona paso durante su aparición, del sello apareció la nobleza de Rias junto a Irina, seguidos de Naruto y Shiro que tenían todavía miradas blancas en sus rostros

 **Reproducir "Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode"**

-…-

-…-

\- ¡¿heeeeeeeee?!-

\- ¿DEBEMOS ASISTIR A LA ACADEMIAAAAAAAA? - gritaron ambos a todo pulmón

\- ¡ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO! - grito naruto mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hermana a los cuales les apareció una nube gris con lluvia y relámpagos en sus cabezas, sin embargo, esta desapareció seguida de un aura oscura que ambos emanaban y una sonrisa siniestra, esto hizo que todos retrocedieran espantados por la sensación que les generaban

-pero esto no se va a quedar así…Imouto activemos la secuencia MBM160

-hai- ella saco un aparato del mismo tamaño de ella la cual tenía dos botones y dos entradas para llaves, ¿de dónde los saco?, ni idea, ambos procedieron a introducir las llaves correspondientes y las accionaron causando que los botones se activaran, aplastaron con fuerza ambos botones y guardaron nuevamente el aparato, ¿a dónde lo guardaría Shiro? Ni idea

Lo último que se pudo escuchar dentro de la oficina del rey demonio es un gran grito de agonía y humillación

 **Fin de la música**

Volviendo al tema, después de lo sucedido anteriormente y final resignación de los hermanos procedieron a entrar al ¿pequeño hogar? (si es que pequeño se le puede llamar a una casa con 6 pisos, ascensor y 3 sótanos)

-adivinare, Zeoticus-jiji tuvo algo que ver- aclaro Shiro mientras observaba la gigantesca mansión -si el padre de Buchou fue muy amable con mi familia- dijo Issei con un gesto nervioso, todavía no se acostumbraba en tal lugar para vivir

-sí, Zeoticus-jiji, Venelana-Obachan, Otosan y Okaasan siempre tienden a exagerar un poco- añadió naruto mientras entraba detrás de Issei y los demás

Al llegar a la sala observaron a la madre de Issei descansar en su aposento, al girarse una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras veía a su hijo y a los demás entrar

-Tadaima- hablo el castaño

-Okaeri nasai, ¿he? Issei quienes son ellos

-Okasama ellos son los hijos adoptivos de Sirhcez-sama

-un placer conocerla-hablaron al unisonó

-ooooh, así que ustedes son los hijos del hermano de Rias-chan, eso significa que son los sobrinos de la novia de mi hijo- dijo mientras sonreía

"ok, eso definitivamente me dolió" pensó el rubio mientras una flecha con las palabras exnovio, y simplemente su sobrino se incrustaba en su pecho

\- ¡O-Okasama! - dijo Issei un poco avergonzado

-Issei espero que los invites a tu bo...-pero fue interrumpida cuando apareció Ravel

-Issei-sama, por fin regresaron… ¿quiénes son ellos?

-yosh soy Naruto Uzumaki, un placer- hablo el rubio mientras saludaba con su mano

-Mi nombre es Shiro Uzumaki

-oh, Ravel ellos son los hijos de Sirhcez-sama

-no sabía que Sirhcez-sama había tenido más hijos… pero casi no se parecen- hablo la Phenex mientras miraba detenidamente al dúo

\- somos sus hijos adoptados, además de que la información fue tratada como un secreto- dijo Shiro con su voz tranquila

-en ese caso es un placer conocerlos, Soy Ravel Phenex próxima heredera del clan Phenex, es un placer para mi conocer a los hijos del lucifer-sama, Naruto-sama y Shiro-sama

"ha, será difícil explicarles a todos la cuestión de no ser llamados por sama" pensó el ninja mientras una gota aparecía en su nuca -por favor no nos llames por sama- hablo el rubio -y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta- termino Shiro

-e-entendido

Mientras hablaban apareció también la hija de Yasaka, ella se encontraba en su habitación descansando hasta que escucho sobre la llegada del sekiryuutei, así que se dirigió a saludar

-Issei volviste…

-si Kunou

-eh- dijeron Shiro y Naruto al tiempo

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-KING CRIMSON-dijeron ambos, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta que observaron cómo los ambos hermanos aparecían justo a ambos lados de la pequeña Kitsune y empezaban a acariciarla como si de una mascota se tratara

-Kunou-chan es muy linda, más 1050 puntos de lindura- hablo Shiro mientras tomaba una de sus colas y la sobaba con su rostro

-no me hagas caso solo soy alguien con debilidad por lo lindo- hablo naruto mientras sobaba la mejilla de Kunou con su propia mejilla, todos en la habitación no sabían que decir frente a la escena que se desarrollaba justo al frente de ellos

Tampoco Kunou reaccionaba, hace unos momentos había saludado a Issei y al otro rato dos desconocidos la acariciaban con toda la confianza del mundo, así que hizo lo más razonable que cualquier persona haría en su situación

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN, SUELTENME- grito completamente avergonzada mientras trataba y fallaba miserablemente de quitárselos de encima

Ante la escena cierta pelirroja tuvo suficiente de ambos -ustedes dos suficiente- hablo mientras agarraba a ambos de las mejillas y libraba a Kunou, a naruto parecido no importarle este hecho mientras se separaba y simplemente se sobaba su mejilla, fue la reacción de su hermana que lo preocupo

Shiro no fue tan suave como su hermano, ya que se separó de forma brusca casi golpeando la mano de Rias -imouto- dándose cuenta de sus acciones Shiro inmediatamente se disculpó con Rias, aunque a regañadientes.

"tendré que hablar con ella" pensó con preocupación el rubio " **¿realmente crees que hablar con ella servirá?** " hablo el zorro en su interior "debo intentarlo Kurama, entiendo que Shiro este molesta con Rias, pero no me gusta verla así" una breve imagen mental muestra una escena donde aparece Shiro sentada en el regazo de Rias mientras las dos leían el manga de Tokyo Ghoul ambas disfrutaban la compañía de la otra en silencio mientras la escena era observada por un oculto rubio, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al rubio "esto no será fácil"

Después de una agradable conversación y de disculparse por la escena ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, era del mismo tamaño que las demás habitaciones (gigantesca) naruto abrió el gran rollo que llevaba en su espalda y procedió a liberar sus objetos personales y organizarlos en la habitación, una colección de manga, música, películas y anime, su ropa personal, algunos objetos decorativos con afiches

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

Se ve a Kokabiel junto con Loki caminado por un largo pasillo iluminado solo con algunas antorchas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cámara gigantesca en la cual había tres personas dormidas en altares de piedra (piensen en la cámara de sacrificio de aliens vs depredador)

-aun no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto- dijo Kokabiel con fastidio

-que sucede acaso te has suavizado con los humanos que vas a sentir compasión por ellos- hablo burlonamente Loki

-sabes que no me refiero a eso idiota, lo que me molesta es que tengamos que invocar criaturas de ese lugar, porque no matarlos nosotros mismos

-porque no le gustaría a el- hablo una nueva voz la cual pertenecía a Rizevim -él dijo que estas criaturas al ser invocadas por medio de un sacrificio su poder se multiplicada de forma considerable, además dijo que de esa manera mediríamos las habilidades de esos idiotas- dijo haciendo referencia al grupo Gremory

-bueno… al menos espero que uno de estos cause la muerte de ellos, así me divertiré con verlos sufrir

 **Reproducir" Ezel " Birleşme " - Toygar Işıklı"**

Cada uno se posiciono al lado de una persona y atravesaron sus corazones sin piedad alguna al mismo tiempo, la sangre recorrió un complejo mecanismo de líneas hasta que finalmente se depositó en un recipiente que se ubicaba en la parte posterior de cada altar, cuando cada recipiente estuvo completamente lleno liberaron un destello rojo-anaranjado

Al finalizar el destello, en el lugar de cada altar se hallaba una criatura, una por sacrificio, Loki estaba boquiabierto, el poder de estos demonios era absurdo para haber sido simples sirvientes que se revelaron a su Rey

-que significa esto, entiendo que su poder se multiplicara con el sacrificio, pero porque es tan exagerado- en eso Rizevim le responde

-es similar a lo que sucede cuando un esclavo realiza un sirviente con un humano, su poder se multiplica con el número de contratos que firma, sin embargo, con el absurdo código moral que tienen ahora no pueden consumir el alma de un humano, este sacrificio permite que un demonio consuma el alma de la ofrenda y permite que su energía tenga un incremento inmensurable, además al no estar atados a un rey no tendrán una limitación en su poder jejeje, y ahora- hablo mientras extraía un objeto filoso de su túnica el cual tiene una etiqueta atada a él - es hora de que nos pertenezcan- Kokabiel sonreía ante esto, él se divertiría mucho con su nuevo juguete

 **Final de la canción**

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Ya era de noche, todos se habían ha ido a sus habitaciones, mientras que Kiba y Gasper habían regresado a sus apartamentos, ya era media noche, sin embargo, no todos estaban dormidos, Naruto aún seguía despierto, se sentía algo sediento así que ahora se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso con agua para refrescar su garganta seca, al regresar a su habitación se giró para ver encima de uno de los muebles una caja

Se quedo observándola con detenimiento hasta que finalmente decidió tormarla en sus manos, era una caja echa de madera, tenía un pequeño adorno de color dorado al frente de esta, al abrirla empezó a sonar una melodía

 **Reproducir "Elfen Lied - Lilium (music box)"**

Al observar dentro de ella vio un pequeño objeto circular, tomándolo observó el anillo que había pertenecido con anterioridad a Hinata y que también habría pertenecido…a Rias

 **Recuerdo**

" _Naruto y Rias iban caminado por las calles del inframundo, el lugar estaba algo solo, estaban en su cita e iban tomados de la mano_

 _-me alegro de que te encuentres bien_

 _-jeje, los ancianos no la tendrán fácil conmigo, además tengo una razón muy importante para regresar- hablo causándole un sonrojo a la pelirroja la cual apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, sin embargo, una suave melodía les llamó la atención_

 _Era una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, detrás de la vitrina pudieron observar una caja musical -que hermosa- hablo Rias maravillada no solo por el diseño de la caja sino también por la suave canción, hizo un puchero al ver que la tienda estaba cerrada"_

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Tiempo después él había comprado la caja musical y con ella planeaba entregarle el anillo con el cual le propondría matrimonio, sin embargo, ya no se podría, suspirando iba a dejar la caja en su lugar

-nii- una suave y dulce voz lo llamo, su hermana estaba sentada en la cama con cara somnolienta

-imouto, perdona si te desperté-dijo el rubio

-estás pensando en esa mujer, me molesta

-Shiro-dijo el rubio con preocupación

\- estoy molesta con ella- hablo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza -ella te lastimo, rompió su promesa contigo aun sabiendo que tú siempre cumples todo lo que dices, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿porque no puede cumplir con su promesa?!- hablo, naruto sintió como su camisa se mojaba, Shiro estaba llorando -no quiero que te lastime, no quiero que sufras - dijo mientras se aferraba aún más a Naruto

-Shiro- hablo el ninja mientras sobaba la cabeza de su imouto recordando como la conoció

 **Recuerdo**

" _Era de noche, todos dormían, sin embargo, en medio de las calles del inframundo dos siluetas se movían a grandes velocidades_  
 _Shiro corría con todas sus fuerzas, todo había sucedido tan rápido, había sido raptada del orfanato en el cual se encontraba, su captor era algo que ella consideraba sobrenatural, algo que salía de la lógica del mundo, sin embargo, ahora ella se encontraba huyendo de un demonio, en un lugar que ella no conocía, utilizando objetos y botes de basura, junto con su gran inteligencia ella había logrado eludir hasta el momento al ser que ahora había extendido sus alas para alcanzarla_

 _Lentamente ella perdía fuerzas para poder continuar, hasta hace unos momentos ella corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana, por alguna razón ese momento de estrés había producido un cambio en sus capacidades, pero ese cambio estaba perdiendo efectos, al girar se dio cuenta de que se dirigió hacia la boca del lobo, un callejón sin salida_  
 _Un batir llamo su atención y girando solo se topó con una patada que la envió al fondo del lugar, cayó al suelo, le costaba respirar y su vista se nublaba_

 _-maldita mocosa sí que me causaste problemas- dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a paso lento -primero, te cortare ambas piernas para que no puedas escapar jamás- continuo mientras desenvainaba un espada -luego, me divertiré contigo, para finalmente cortarte el cuello- esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y retorcida – y ver cómo te ahogas en tu propia sangre_

 _Shiro retrocedía completamente aterrada mientras lagrimas escurrían de sus mejillas, finalmente toco la pared a su espalda y su desespero aumento aún más causando que su cuerpo emitiera un brillo el cual salió disparado en contra del demonio, el cual logro cubrirse a duras penas con su brazo derecho - ¡desgraciada! - grito mientras sentía como el objeto, que era una flecha, quemaba el interior de su brazo - ¡ahora si te voy a destrozar! -_

 _La peli azul cerro sus ojos al ver como el hombre salto en dirección a ella -aaaaa- escucho un grito de agonía, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio lo que sucedía_  
 _una persona estaba al frente de ella cortándole el camino a su atacante_

 _-yare yare, sí que detesto a los desgraciados como tu- dijo la persona el cual extraía su espada del interior del demonio el cual retrocedió aturdido -qui-quien demonios eres- grito mientras creaba un círculo mágico para atacar al ¿niño?_ _-eso no te importa- escucho atrás de él, abrió los ojos con incredulidad y antes de poder tratar de atacar fue atrapado en una esfera de agua -suiton: Suiro no jutsu (elemento agua: prisión de agua)-_

 _El ser despreciable trataba inútilmente de liberarse, perdía sus fuerzas y el oxígeno se le estaba agotando -seres como tú no deberían existir- volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel joven -Raiton: Jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino electromagnético)- una descarga eléctrica cubrió la totalidad de la esfera, solamente se escucharon los gritos de dolor del demonio hasta que finalmente, nada, deshaciendo sus técnicas el cuerpo carbonizado del demonio se desploma al suelo_

 _Shiro lo vio con desconfianza, pues también tenía alas en su espalda - ¿estás bien? - pregunto la persona mientras se acercaba, al estar más cerca pudo divisarlo con mejor detalle, era un niño, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas_

 _-por-por favor no hagas daño- hablo con una voz temblorosa -tranquila, no te are daño- hablo mientras sonreía cálidamente, por alguna razón ella confió en él, esa sonrisa le hacía sentir segura, se acercó lentamente a la figura que solo era un poco más alto que ella sin pensarlo más se aferró a él en un abrazo fuerte y necesitado de cariño, lloro, lloro como nunca antes había llorado, desahogando todo su dolor en esta persona que apenas conocía, pero que por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar a ciegas en el_

Fin del recuerdo

Desde ese día ambos vivieron juntos como una familia, el entreno y la preparo para el mundo en el que se encontraba, también le enseño a ser bromista, y fue apodada la bromista azul por su hermoso cabello azulado, con el pasar del tiempo se volvió más apegada a él y empezó a llamarlo nii

-Shiro, entiendo que estés molesta con Rias, pero necesito que trates de convivir con ella, otosan nos pidió cuidarla

-lo intentare- dijo mientras veía a los ojos de su hermano- pero no prometo nada

-jeje, me conformo con eso- segundamente ambos regresaron a la cama, no sin antes cerrar la caja y conciliaron el sueño, el día siguiente empezarían sus clases, sus malditas clases

-buenas noches Shiro

-buenas noches nii~

Naruto sonrió cariñosamente mientras la cubría con la manta

* * *

 **Fin de la canción**

Era ya de día y todos se alistaban para ir a la academia sin embargo dos personas aun no estaban listas

-Shiro-san, Naruto-san ya es hora de irnos- se pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Asia la cual se encontraba tratando y fallando de quitarles la cobija la cual los mantenía calentitos :3

-yo también quería seguir durmiendo, pero es nuestro deber ser puntuales- dijo Asia  
Luego de lo dicho por la rubia Shiro tuvo una idea, se levantó y palmeo un espacio al lado de ella -en esta cama hay espacio suficiente para tres – dijo en un ronroneo

-…-

Un rato después

-se están demorando- hablo Rias con Akeno a la vez que revisaba la hora un poco preocupada

-Rias-sama si quiere subo a llamarlos

-agradecería eso Ravel

La Phenex inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos, extrañada también por la tardanza no solo de ellos si no también la de Asia, al llegar los vio, ambos hermanos, el rubio abrazaba por la espalda a Shiro, completamente dormidos, pero eso no terminaba ahí, también se podía observar a Asia la cual yacía al lado de la peli azul, dormida, acurrucada al dúo para obtener más calor

Ravel no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente se acercó a las cortinas más cercanas y literalmente las arranco causando que el sol mañanero les cayera a los tres en los ojos

-DESPIERTENNNNN-

 **Tiempo después**

Se observa al grupo de demonios, los cuales se dirijan con un poco de prisa a la academia -porque debemos ir a la academia, fácilmente podía ir con Shiro, ocultarnos en un árbol y vigilarte a la distancia sin necesidad de asistir, eso sería mucho más sencillo- su hermana levanto el pulgar en forma de aceptación con el sello de Shiro Lo aprueba

-la razón es muy sencilla, a Grayfia-Onesama no le agradaría que dos de sus hijos no completaran sus estudios, por lo tanto, tuvo que ver en esto

Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo con la cabeza abajo mientras repetían una y otra vez fuimos traicionados por Okasama, y no podían desquitarse con una broma, ambos recordaban muy bien lo que sucedió la última vez que bromearon con ella

-aun así, no lo acepto- termino el rubio

-ufufu, a pesar de todo, no puedo creer que hayan logrado corromper a la puntual Asia-chan- dijo de forma burlona Akeno la cual vio a la rubia la cual se encontraba un poco avergonzada

-en nuestra defensa, Asia-chan estaba con sueño y con frio- dijo Naruto

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-que nuestro deber como guardianes es protegerlos de toda amenaza-continuo Shiro, hasta que finalmente dijeron al unisonó -DEBEMOS PROTEJERLOS DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO LATENTE, ESO INCLUYE LA ACADEMIA- terminaron mientras un brillo los rodeaba

-oye maldito rubio- dijo Issei, naruto giro la cabeza para observarlo mejor -espero que no le hayas hecho nada raro a Asia-

-por quien me tomas, acaso crees que soy como tu ero-dragón- esto obviamente no afecto a un autoproclamado super pervertido, pero fue un nuevo golpe al orgullo de cierto dragón

-uaaaa, primero fui conocido como el gran emperador rojo, luego me llaman Oppai dragón y ahora ¿ero-dragón?, ¿acaso soy un pervertido como mi portador? uaaaa- lloro Draig por medio de la gema verde en la mano de Issei

-o-Oi, ¿qué le sucede? - pregunto el rubio -ah, Draig siempre se deprime cada vez que lo llaman Oppai dragón ya que lastima su orgullo como dragón, ahora se puede decir que lo insultaste- termino el castaño

-lamento haberte insultado así Draig, no es tu culpa haber sido encerrado en un pervertido

\- ¡oye! - grito el castaño

-eres muy amable naruto-san, realmente lo agradezco, no sabes por cuanta humillación me ha hecho pasar

-Draig ¿te pones de su lado?

-ha sido muy difícil para ti haber vivido con él desde su adolescencia- dijo Shiro de forma comprensible

-por que hablan como si no estuviera aquí

-lamentamos mucho tu sufrimiento- hablaron los dos hermanos

-realmente muchas gracias- termino Draig causando que Issei tuviera una nube negra encima de él mientras que Asia le sobaba la espalda tratando de levantarle el ánimo, esto causo la risa de todos los presentes

Llegando a la academia de kuoh ambos se sorprendieron por la inmensidad del lugar –porque siempre deben exagerar con el tamaño- hablo el rubio

-anteriormente era un lugar solo para mujeres, pero eso cambio, y tuvieron que ampliarla- contesto Rossweisse

-ya veo…acabemos con esto, vamos Shiro

-hai, nii

Todos ingresaron al lugar, algunos de los estudiantes que se encontraban al interior dirigieron sus miradas al grupo Gremory, más específicamente en el nuevo dúo

-oye quienes son ellos

-kyaa, ese chico rubio es realmente guapo

-ese peinado le da un lado salvaje realmente sexy

-viste sus marcas de bigotes se veía tan tierno kyaaaa

-maldición otro niño bonito

\- ¿acaso no bastaba con Kiba? Ahora si perdimos a todo el banquete de mujeres

-pero mira esa belleza loli

-Oohh ella es realmente linda, extremadamente tierna

-tanta dulzura me hará daño, es incluso más bella que Koneko-chan

Todos los comentarios eran escuchados por ambos hermanos, el rubio tuvo una ligera sensación de escalofríos ante la mirada que le daban algunas chicas, no sabía que lo miraban con deseo y lujuria "¿esto era lo que sentía Sasuke con su grupo de fanguirls?" definitivamente no era agradable, además de eso se percató de la mirada de odio que le dirigían casi todos los hombres, además de como veían a su adorable imouto, ellos sí que sufrirían una de sus peores bromas, todos los estudiantes tuvieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus espalda, la sonrisa inocente del rubio no podía ser buena señal

-bien ya estamos adentro, ahora donde nos dirigimos- pregunto naruto

-Oni-sama dijo que arreglaría que ustedes estuvieran en mi salón

\- ¿eh?, también Shiro, pero si ella es muy joven- hablo Irina

-hai, aunque no lo crean el coeficiente intelectual de Shiro es muy elevado, por lo tanto, no habrá ningún problema para ella- termino Rias, dejando sorprendidos al grupo Gremory

El grupo se separó a la entrada del complejo de escuela secundaria, cada uno a su respectivo salón, Shiro y naruto acompañaban a Akeno y a Rias, al llegar al aula el profesor permito el ingreso de los cuatro estudiantes, ambos pasaron a presentarse frente a toda la clase, las chicas los bombardearon de preguntas como ¿tienes novia? ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cabello tan hermoso? ¿serias mi novio?

Todo era observado no solo por la pelirroja y su reina, sino también por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vicepresidenta

-Quién diría que se volverían tan populares en poco tiempo- dijo finalmente Sona

-h-hai- contesto Rias con cierta normalidad, pero Sona noto que había algo le sucedía

-Rias, ¿sucede algo?

-na-nada- contesto Rias, la verdad era otra, se sentía mal, un poco disgustada, el hecho de ver tantas mujeres cerca de Naruto la molestaba por alguna razón, "no, yo estoy enamorada de Issei" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no lograba quitarse esa sensación en su pecho

El profesor tuvo que poner orden para que no agobiaran a sus nuevos estudiantes, cada uno se dirijo a su respectivo asiento, excepto Shiro la cual se sentó en el regazo de su hermano, al profesor no le pareció inadecuado, solo esperaba que ambos se dedicaran a su clase, soñar no cuesta nada, después de varios minutos explicando el tema giro su cabeza y observo que el rubio estaba dormido, con la mandíbula encima de la cabeza de su hermana la cual también estaba dormida

Para cualquier otro esta escena sería algo adorable, pero no fue para nada agradable para el profesor, los despertó a ambos los cuales negaron haberse quedado dormidos, para comprobarlo respondieron cada una de las preguntas que fueron desarrolladas por el profesor dejando sorprendidos a la clase

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

Mientas salían del aula naruto fue llamado por alguien

-Naruto, Shiro, puedo hablar con ustedes en mi oficina- dijo Sona con su tono de presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-de acuerdo so-chan

\- ¡Naruto! Ya te dije que no me llames así- dijo sonrojada

-ha, aún recuerdo que cuando éramos más pequeños te gustaba que te llamara so-chan

-hai, hasta te molestabas con nii porque no te llamaba así, so-chan

\- ¡e-eso era antes ahora he crecido no puedes seguir llamándome así! - grito aún más sonrojada Sona

-está bien so-chan

-aaaaaaaaaaah

Ya en el consejo estudiantil se podía observar a Sona con su paridad y al dúo uzumaki

-y ¿de qué querías hablarme so-chan?

-bueno, primero quería hablar ustedes con más tranquilidad, no tuvimos tiempo en nuestro curioso reencuentro

\- ¿oh?, acaso querías otro tipo de encuentro, tal vez Shiro y yo corriendo con el atardecer de fondo con lágrimas de felicidad mientras gritábamos ¡so-chan te extrañamos!

\- ¡no me refiero a eso!

-jajajajajaja, realmente es muy fácil bromear contigo- dijo naruto con Shiro en su regazo la cual tomo las manos de su hermano para que le sobara la cabeza

-ah tu no cambias

-y tu cambiaste mucho

-touche- contesto Sona mientras pasaba a sentarse al frente de naruto, encima de una mesa se encontraba un pequeño tablero de ajedrez, tomando una de las piezas inicio la partida, naruto tomo un caballo y lo dirigió al frente de su oponente

-Naruto debo pedirte un favor

Sona a la vez tomo uno de sus caballos y reclamo un alfil

\- ¿sí?

-necesito que realices un informe de los enemigos que enfrentaste en ese lugar- naruto la miro un poco desconcertado - ¿sucede algo? - pregunto el rubio

Shiro fue la siguiente en continuar con la partida, así siempre jugaban, cada uno movía una de las piezas en total sincronía, ambos eran observados por el consejo estudiantil

-tengo la sensación de que romper el sello es parte de algo más grande y…

Dijo a la vez que retrocedía una de sus piezas al notar el peligro durante el juego

-y requieres ese informe para tener en cuenta a que nos podemos estar enfrentando

-correcto

-está bien, dame un poco de tiempo y lo tendré listo- dijo el ninja a la vez que tomaba la mano de su hermana y juntos movían la última pieza-Jaque mate/jaque mate- dijeron ambos hermanos

Nadie decía nada, la sala quedo en silencio absoluto tan pronto como ambos anunciaron su victoria frente a Sona Sitri, la heredera del clan Sitri, aquella que nunca había sido derrotada en un capomo que, dominada a la perfección, ni siquiera Grayfia había logrado derrotarla, y llega un par de hermanos y la derrotan como si fuera un simple juego

-ah- suspiro -47 partidas jugadas, 47 derrotas- dijo la pelinegra en tono de lamentación

-te lo hemos dicho Sona, nunca perdemos en un juego- dijo levantándose del asiento ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes "¿cuarentaisiete veces?, quienes son ellos" pensó Tsubaki

-nos retiramos, vamos a ir al club del ocultismo

-adiós so-chan~ dijo el dúo de hermanos

La ceja de Sona tembló peligrosamente -por ahora lo voy a dejar pasar…por cierto naruto, Shiro

\- ¿hai?

-Espero que no realicen ninguna de sus bromas dentro de la academia

Esto dejo a los dos completamente paralizados y sudando frio- n-no como se te ocurre que haríamos algo como eso- dijo nerviosamente naruto -cla-claro eso jamás lo haríamos nosotros- hablo de la misma manera Shiro

3

2

1

A las afueras del consejo, más exactamente en el patio de la academia se escuchó una explosión seguida de muchos gritos, sin pensarlo dos veces Sona se asomó por la venta para observar mejor que era lo que sucedía, un grupo de estudiantes, todo varones, amarrados y pintados de azul y naranja, a la vez que su uniforme había cambiado por un cosplay de Sakura card captor

-NARUTO, SHIRO- grito Sona, al voltearse para observarlos se dio cuenta de algo, los dos se habían esfumado -REGRESEN AQUI Y ASUMAN LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE SUS ACTOOOOSSSS

* * *

 **Club del ocultismo**

Todos estaba reunidos disfrutando de sus alimentos hasta que escucharon que alguien habría bruscamente la puerta del lugar

\- nos salvamos por poco- hablo cansadamente naruto -nii estuvimos cerca de quedar castigados con más clase ¿cierto? - dijo la peli azul, ambos habían leído el reglamento escolar, ser atrapados después de una broma no sería bonito

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - hablo la pelirroja

-n-nada, simplemente estábamos eh

-jugando

-eso jugando junto con Sona Jeje

-por alguna razón no te creo- dijo finalmente Rias

-cómo sea porque no comemos- creando un círculo mágico apareció un tazón de ramen instantáneo el cual calentó con agua caliente, esperando a que terminara de calentarse, creo un sello de magia por el cual salieron algunos dulces que previamente serian comidos por Shiro mientras era observada por Koneko

Azazel también se encontraba presente y observo comuna sonriso la escena, desde que llegaron las cosas se habían puesto más divertidas, pero algo le llamo la atención, la forma en que el rubio se dirigía a Rias era ligeramente diferente, lo mismo sucedía con la Gremory, su tono de voz se hacía más notorio cuando hablaba con él, además de que cada vez que platicaban ella parecía estar un poco más entusiasmada…pensaría en eso más adelante por ahora quería ver la fuerza de ambos hermanos

-Naruto, Shiro, me gustaría medir su fuerza y capacidades en combate- esto los tomo por sorpresa ya que no esperaban tal petición, sin embargo, luego el rubio sonrió con cierto entusiasmo

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-un combate de muestra, ustedes dos se enfrentarán a… a quien debería elegir- dijo pensativo observando a cada uno de los integrantes de la paridad de Rias y la nobleza de Issei, estaba pensando en Issei y Rias sin embargo hubo tres voluntarios Xenovia, Kiba y Rossweisse

-está decidido, Asia por favor apóyalos de ser necesario

-yosh esto será divertido ikuso imouto

-hai nii, esforcémonos

 **Tiempo después**

Era de tarde y todos los estudiantes se habían retirado, excepto por su puesto el club del ocultismo y el dúo de hermanos, Naruto había cambiado su ropa por su uniforme de anbu y Shiro cambio el uniforme de la academia por su ropa habitual, ambos observaban a sus contrincantes los cuales hablaban tranquilamente antes de empezar el combate

-bien será mejor que se preparen- hablo la pelirroja observando a los tres

-hai buchou, daremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo- dijo Kiba mientras creaba una espada a la vez que Xenovia hacia aparecer su exdurandal y Rossweisse se preparaba

-gracias a Issei mi técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a mejorado gigantescamente- dijo la valquiria mientras le daba una sonrisa al castaño

-esta será una gran oportunidad para ver el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento- Issei simplemente asintió con una sonrisa

-yo los apoyare en caso de que sean heridos- hablo Asia con su dulce voz, aunque le parecía un poco injusto el hecho de que sus compañeros pudieran ser curados ambos hermanos aceptaron la ayuda a sus oponentes

Creando un pequeño domo para el combate y a punto de iniciar el combate el rubio alzo la mano pidiendo la palabra -ustedes están seguros de que quieren combatir con la ropa de la academia, digo se puede romper y ustedes podrían quedar desnudos- dijo señalando a sus oponentes

-pero y que hay de Shiro- pregunta Xenovia observando la ropa que traía la peli azul

-está fabricado de un material flexible y que no es fácil de romper… al menos no tanto como un uniforme corriente- respondió el rubio

No pensando en Kiba Issei respondió -le quitas lo divertido a la vida- ante esto el rubio le contesta -bueno cada uno con sus gustos ero-dragón

-luego arreglaremos el tema de la ropa para combatir- dijo Azazel ya molesto de toda esta situación

 **Reproducir "invoke magic" (de ser necesario una versión extendida)**

Alzando su mano y volviendo a bajarla grita -Hayime

Casi un segundo después en una explosión de velocidad Shiro se lanza a frente encontrándose en el medio a la valquiria, rápidamente extiende su puño tratando de golpearla en la cara, con dificultades, pero lográndolo al final Rossweisse pone en medio su antebrazo bloqueando al golpe

\- ¡nani! - dijo incrédula al ver como retrocedía rápidamente por el impulso del puñetazo aun conectado con su antebrazo, las dos se alejaron del grupo, ambos espadachines quedaron atónitos ante la demostración de poder y velocidad olvidando por un momento la presencia de otra persona

-saben, no deberían bajar la guardia de esa forma- dijo el rubio en medio de ambos, rápidamente ataca con un puñetazo a Kiba a la vez que enviaba una patada a Xenovia ambos lograron protegerse con sus espadas siendo enviados lejos del rubio debido a la fuerza del ataque

-vengan- dijo y ambos caballeros se lanzan con sus espadas

Mientras en la batalla con Shiro, ambas estaban igualadas en técnicas de combate, la valquiria envía un uppercut, la peli azul inmediatamente realiza un mortal hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, al aterrizar salta nuevamente en contra de la torre dando una voltereta y atacando con una patada hacha la cual es detenida por el antebrazo de su oponente iniciando nuevamente una arremetida de golpes por parte de ambas sin embargo la peliblanca lentamente iba perdiendo terreno y empezó a retroceder ante la habilidad de Shiro, enviando una patada de costado hacia Shiro bajo levemente la guardia, inmediatamente Shiro inicio una arremetida de puñetazos contra la Valquiria la cual se cubrió con sus brazos sin tener oportunidad de alejarse

Azazel observaba el combate con cuidado de no perderse ningún detalle "interesante, aun con la mejora de fuerza y defensa de una torre Rossweisse tiene dificultades para resistir cada golpe" pensó al notar también como cada golpe liberaba una pequeña onda de choque "fuerza física, velocidad y habilidad para combate, todo en completo equilibrio, es realmente increíble"

Mientras la peliblanca continuaba con su defensa en alto, un solo descuido y estaba acabada, sin embargo "que golpes tan poderosos" pensó sintiendo cada ataque "mis brazos se entumecen por protegerme" subió levemente su guardia formando una apertura la cual fue aprovechada por Shiro, inmediatamente golpea el estómago de la valquiria, la cual se dobla al sentir como su aire era forzado a salir y el dolor hacia presencia en su cuerpo, sus piernas pierden fuerza y su vista empieza a hacerse borrosa hasta que finalmente cae inconsciente al suelo

Mientras con el rubio esquivaba tranquilamente cada intento de ataque de ambos espadachines, desenvainado su espada detiene ambas espadas al tiempo mientras ejercía presión en la hoja causando que nuevamente retrocedieran

-realmente eres muy fuerte naruto- dijo Xenovia con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo que hacia

-ustedes también son muy buenos- observando sus brazos notando algunos roces

\- ¡Rossweisse-san! - un grito llamo su atención dirigiendo su vista ve a la pequeña rubia la cual estaba invocando su Sacred to gear, girando nuevamente ve a la peliblanca en suelo e inconsciente sabiendo ya lo que iba a suceder se concentró nuevamente en sus adversarios

Asia estaba lista para realizar su curación a distancia, pero algo la detuvo, sintió algo alrededor de sus tobillos, bajando la mirada observa como una mano sale de la tira y está la sostiene fuertemente -doton zinchu zanshu no jutsu (Estilo de Tierra: _Jutsu_ Cazador de Cabezas)- después de escuchar esas palabras fue enterrada hasta la cabeza por aquella mano

El rubio emerge del suelo creando un agujero al lado de Asia, bajando en cuclillas observa el rostro de la rubia, sonriendo divertido por la situación habla -jejeje, gomen Asia-chan, pero que hayamos aceptado el hecho de que cures a tus compañeros no significaba que te lo permitiríamos cuando iniciara el combate, nos vemos luego- termino dándole un golpecito suave en la nariz

Asia simplemente observo como se alejaba el rubio, tratando de digerir todo lo que había sucedido, el rubio estaba combatiendo con los dos caballeros, hace unos momentos estaba a punto de utilizar su twilight healing para curar a Rossweisse, y al otro momento fue enterrada hasta la cabeza por el rubio que se suponía que estaba peleando a una gran distancia

-co-como- hablo Kiba incrédulo, acaso no estaba combatiendo con el rubio, al girar vio como el naruto que estaba al frente de ellos desaparecía en una explosión de humo

-un clon, ¡estuvimos peleando todo este tiempo con un clon! - dijo Xenovia notablemente molesta al sentirse subestimada

"interesante, si ellos estuvieron combatiendo con un clon eso significa que solo pelearon con la mitad del poder del original" pensó Azazel

-ara ufufu naruto-kun está lleno de sorpresas- hablo Akeno observando la batalla -si Issei-kun pudiera clonarse así… ya me puedo imaginar todas las cosas que haríamos- hablo con tono lujurioso dándole una mirada seductora al castaño el cual tuvo una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse tal escenario

-Akeno- dijo duramente Rias -este no es lugar para realizar esos comentarios

-ara Buchou no te pongas celosa-

Continuando con la batalla ahora el rubio estaba poniendo en aprietos a ambos caballeros los cuales retrocedían ante las técnicas de espada que utilizaba el rubio

Ambos se dirigieron en contra del rubio, Xenovia enviando un corte a su pectoral y Kiba atacando sus piernas, sin embargo el rubio salto en medio de los dos ataques, recuperándose rápidamente y realizando un espagat golpea a ambos en el estómago, dirigiéndose rápidamente a Kiba envaina su espada y lo ataca con un combinación de golpes y patadas de las cuales el chico bonito no puede esquivar, Xenovia se repone y se lanza en contra del ninja rubio tratando de apoyar a Kiba, enviando una estocada atraviesa al rubio dejando en estado de shock a todos

\- ¡NARUTO! - grito Rias en estado de pánico

\- ¡esto fue demasiado lejos! - hablo Azazel tratando de acercare, sin embargo, es detenido por la mano de Shiro

-oi ¿no ves que tu hermano ha sido herido de gravedad? - pregunta Azazel impaciente -nii jamás perderá por un ataque así- responde tranquilamente Shiro

Xenovia aún estaba paralizada por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos -yare yare, eso fue peligroso- la peli azul abre los ojos en estado de shock al escuchar la voz de naruto detrás de ella, observando detenidamente a quien había atravesado se da cuenta de que es una estatua de piedra

\- ¡¿?!- no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues recibió un golpe por parte del rubio atravesando la estatua de piedra y chocando a la vez con Kiba

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta el angel caído -te lo dije antes ¿cierto?, realmente no esperaras a que te diga cómo funcionan mis habilidades- respondió el rubio

-es hora de acabar con esto- dijo el rubio, formando un signo con sus manos creo dos clones los cuales se dirigieron a Kiba y a Xenovia -konoha ryu ¡mikasuki no mai! (Danza de la luna creciente)-

los dos clones utilizaron sus espadas para bloquear momentáneamente al rubio y a la peli azul creando así una apertura la cual el rubio aprovecho y utilizando su gran velocidad se dirigió en medio de los dos con su katana desenvainada listo para dar el golpe final, Kiba percatarse de ello libera una mano del agarre de su espada y forma otra la cual era destinada a bloquear el intento del ninja, pero…

Kiba abre los ojos en estado de shock, el rubio había traspasado su defensa y había roto su espada, Xenovia estaba en el mismo estado de incredulidad, ambos giraron levente sus miradas y observaron como la espada del rubio estaba cubierta de relámpagos azules

-esto se acabó- hablo el rubio mientras deshacía los clones y desaparecía los relámpagos de la katana envainado la nuevamente, al escuchar el clic final, ambos caballeros caen al suelo inconscientes con múltiples cortaduras no letales

 **Fin de la canción**

Todos estaba sorprendidos, ambos hermanos habían derrotado con cierta facilitad a tres guerreros experimentados, la poseedora de la exdurandal, el poseedor de sword birth y finalmente una valquiria anteriormente guardaespaldas personal del dios nórdico Odín

"sorprendente, ambos tienen grandes capacidades para el combate y la estrategia, definitivamente son de temer… Sirhcez te sacase la lotería con esos dos" pensó Azazel observado al dúo de hermanos que chocaban los puños celebrando su victoria

-Lo logramos imouto

-hai nii

-bien, será mejor sanarlos- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a los tres cuerpos –a-ano- dijo Asia aun en el agujero –me podrías ayudar a salir, en este estado no puedo utilizar twilight healing- hablo la rubia mientras veía al rubio –ya te ayudo, yo me encargo de sanarlos- dijo mientras se agachaba junto a Kiba, para sorpresa de los presentes un brillo azul verdoso cubrió la palma del rubio, al acercarla todos observaron como las heridas del caballero eran sanadas a gran velocidad

-i-imposible- dijo la pelirroja

-un demonio no puede poseer un Sacred to gear natural, acaso posees uno artificial- pregunto Azazel alarmado

–de que estas hablando, no poseo ningún Sacred to gear- hablo el rubio mientras lo miraba extrañado

-chakra, su mano está cubierta de chakra- hablo Koneko con una voz ligeramente sorprendida –pero no entiendo cómo, para poder utilizar esas habilidades se requiere del senjutsu, pero él no está utilizándolo-

-más importante aún, como es posible que un demonio de sangre pura pueda utilizar chakra- hablo el ángel caído intrigado

-bien he terminado, ahora- hablo el rubio mientras se giraba para ver a una rubia sepultada hasta el cuello-vamos a sacarte de ahí

El rubio se dirigió a la pequeña Asia, tomando cada lado del agujero empezó a excavar hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para que la monja pudiera salir del agujero

-bueno será mejor que regresemos

-espera- se puedo escuchar, al girarse pudo ver al castaño que lo veía con detenimiento -quiero combatir contra ti

\- ¿he?, pero ya terminamos

-eso no importa, ya iba a ofrecerme para pelear, pero mis amigos se me adelantaron, además -dijo mientras lo señalaba- quiero patear ese trasero rubio tuyo

-realmente no creo que sea una buena idea, pero…hagámoslo

Ambos se posicionaron un al frente del otro, nadie decía nada y observaban con gran concentración, Rossweisse, Xenovia y Kiba que ya habían despertado se unieron a los demás para observar la batalla

\- ¡Boosted to gear! - grito Issei a la vez que un guantelete rojo aparecía en su brazo (creo que no es necesario describir cómo se ve exactamente)

Ambos adversarios se miraban fijamente, de lejos se podía enfocar una hoja la cual se separó de su rama y empezó a descender levemente hasta finalmente cayo en medio de ambos peleadores

Como el sonido de una campana los dos se lanzaron en contra del otro, Issei envía una patada al costado de naruto el cual este intercepta y aprisiona con su mano impidiendo el escape del castaño inmediatamente lanza un puñetazo al rostro de su atacante el cual esquiva levemente, rápidamente y con la pierna que tenía libre trata de golpear la quijada del rubio el cual para evitar el ataque libera a Issei y esquiva con una mortal

Los dos toman distancia ante la vista de incrédula de los presentes

-su-sugoi- dijo Kiba al ver la demostración y pulidez en las técnicas que utilizaban -Issei-kun es realmente hábil-

-je, era de esperarse, después de todo fu entrenado por el propio Son Wukong- dijo Azazel sintiendo cierto orgullo por el castaño

Esta vez el que ataco primero fue naruto el cual envió un gancho que esquivo el castaño, rápidamente Issei gira sobre su eje y envía una patada esperando a golpear al rubio con su talón sin embargo al completar su movimiento se encontró viendo a sus compañeros ¿a dónde se había ido ese rubio?

-no dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti todo el tiempo- escucho sus espaldas -iken Tai jutsu ogi ¡Sennen Goroshi! (Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Muerte)

El castaño sintió como su trasero era atravesado y era elevado a una gran distancia, tapando su retaguardia solo grito en las alturas cayendo frente a sus compañeros

-eso fue un golpe para el orgullo de un hombre- dijo el angel caído el cual era apoyado por Kiba mientras observaba el estado lamentable de su amigo

-había olvidado esa infame técnica- hablo Rias recordando como algunas de las piezas de Sirhcez habían sido víctimas del jutsu del rubio

-pervertido- los demás simplemente observaban apenados el resultado de esa técnica

-nii ganara- se escuchó la suave voz de Shiro

-ara ara ufufu, si estas tan segura entonces será mejor que motivemos a Issei-kun a ganar- dijo Akeno seductora -nee Issei-kun- el castaño levanto levemente su cabeza observando a Akeno -si le ganas a Naruto-kun te permitiré hacer lo que quieras con mis pechos, claro también están los de buchou- ante esto el castaño abrió ampliamente sus ojos -A-Akeno eso no te corresponde decidirlo

-todo lo que quiera incluso -chu-chu-chuparlos- hablo un sonrojado y excitado sekiryuutei

-hai

Suspirando Rias responde también -bueno al menos te lo podría compensar

 **(SHUUUIIIIII) Pero mira esos efectos papa**

La gema del Boosted to gear libero un brillo que se elevó como si de un pilar se tratase, el pervertido se levantó con una mirada determina y fuego en sus ojos - ¡MUY BIEN! - señalando al rubio con su guantelete grita-te derrotare naruto, te pateare el trasero para que yo pueda chupar los senos de Rias y Akeno

-mou- exclamo la pelirroja la cual estaba sonrojada por el comentario del castaño alzando su brazo izquierdo la gema brilla con mayor intensidad

"esto debe ser una broma, de casualidad ¿no será la reencarnación del Ero-sennin?" pensó Naruto al ver el aumento tan drástico de poder " **Bueno estamos aquí ¿cierto?, no puede ser una suposición tan alocada** " resonó la voz de Kurama en el interior del rubio

 **Reproducir "High School Dxd New OST - 18 – Zangeki"**

-promotion ¡knight! - un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Issei y en un borrón de velocidad apareció al frente del rubio que no esperaba eso

\- ¿nani? -

-Promotion ¡rook! -

con la mejora de fuerza gracias a la promoción de torre envía un poderoso golpe al estómago del rubio que fue elevado por la potencia de este, rápidamente Issei salto encima del rubio y lo pateo enviándolo nuevamente al suelo, cambiando de promoción nuevamente aparece detrás del rubio y lo golpea con la fuerza de la torre, así continúa recorriendo varias veces el domo en le cual se encontraban,

todos observaban sorprendidos como el castaño atacaba de forma repetida sin que el rubio pudiera contratacar o si quiera defenderse

-ara ara, parece que mi idea funciono- habló Akeno mientras observaba confiada a Shiro que sol observaba tranquilamente la pelea

En la pelea Issei finalmente vuelve aparecer en frente de naruto y concentra toda la energía acumulada en el guantelete - ¡Explosión! - se oye la voz de Draig en el Boosted gear, con un poderoso golpe lo envía en contra de un árbol el cual cae encima del rubio que queda debajo de este

-jeje, he ganado

-ara ara, parece que Issei-kun obtuvo su premio- dijo Akeno seductora -ha-hai- dijo Rias sonrojada

 **Fin de la canción**

-iie, esto aún no termina- dijo Shiro observando el lugar donde había caído su hermano

-pero que dices si esta noquea... -yare yare, eso me dolió- se pudo escuchar la voz del ninja aun debajo del árbol, utilizando su brazo empezó a levantarlo suavemente hasta que finalmente pudo salir de debajo de el

\- ¿he? - dijo Issei aturdido al ver al rubio solo con algunos rasguños "cómo es posible que solo tenga algunos rasguños después de ese ataque" pensó Azazel al ver a naruto casi ileso

-lo admito- hablo naruto moviendo su cuello causando que este crujiera – eres realmente fuerte sekiryuutei, sin embargo- el rubio hizo aparecer su máscara de anbu y se la puso (decidí cambiar la máscara anbu de Kakashi por la anbu de kitsune) todos sintieron un leve estremecimiento recorrer sus espaladas -será mejor que me ponga serio

 **Reproducir "Naruto OST 1 - Turn Over"**

El castaño utilizando la promoción de caballero vuelve a desaparecer gracias a su velocidad, esperando a sorprender al ninja trata de atacarlo por su espalda, pero es detenido por un puñetazo el cual hace que este retrocediera

\- ¿Qué? - observo como el rubio aún seguía de espaldas "aquí voy de nuevo" pensó rápidamente trata de golpearlo, pero es recibido por un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago el cual causa que este se doble por el dolor generado antes de poder reaccionar una patada en la cara por parte del rubio que lo envía atrás

Tratando de recomponerse observo al rubio al frente de el -Oss- saludo con su mano sonriendo bajo la máscara cerrando sus ojos, el castaño trata aprisionarlo con sus manos, pero el ninja lo golpea en el cuello causando que este gruñera de dolor tomándose la garganta debido al ataque, recomponiéndose Issei promueve a torre aumentando su fuerza y resistencia física trata de enviar un izquierdazo que es desviado por el brazo izquierdo de Naruto inmediatamente con el mismo brazo envía un golpe al rostro del castaño que lo aturde, Issei intenta golpearlo con su brazo izquierdo pero este lo esquiva y queda a su espalda, sin perder tiempo ataca la zona baja de la espalda del castaño justo en su riñones causando que este se atontara y debilitara por un momento

Girándose el castaño trata de atacarlo nuevamente, antes de siquiera poder golpearlo recibe una ráfaga de puñetazos en el estómago y una patada en la mandíbula el cual causa que este se elevara aun gran altura -kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra)- creando cinco clones habla naruto -ya saben que hacer- afirmo Naruto -HAI- cada clon salto a la altura en la que se encontraba Issei

Mientras el castaño se encontraba tratando de estabilizarse después de ese ataque, ya cuando sentía que iba empezar su descenso observo debajo de él y vio como uno de los clones se acercaba a una gran velocidad

sin poder hacer nada más que recibir el golpe en el estómago que hizo que este se elevara -U-

seguidamente otro de los clones lo ataca en la mandíbula -ZU-

rápidamente un clon lo patea en la espalda -MA-

otro clon lo golpea con su codo justo en medio de su espalda haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre -KI-

Ahora el ninja original salta quedando a la altura del pervertido dándole un puñetazo hace que este descienda de forma violenta, aun estando cerca del cuerpo maltratado del castaño y ya casi cayendo al suelo Naruto gira sobre su propio eje enviando una patada con el talón al estómago de Issei -NARUTO RENDAN- este ataque genera un cráter en el lugar de impacto y levanta una cortina de humo que oculta el final de la batalla

 **Fin de la canción**

\- ¡ISSEI! - grito preocupada Rias al ver semejante potencia de ataque, corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde los dos combatientes cayeron mientras era seguida de los demás espectadores, al llegar al lugar de impacto observaron dos figuras una de pie y la otra en el suelo, al despejarse el humo se observó que la silueta en pie era naruto que observaba tranquilamente el lugar donde finalizo su combate con el castaño

Nadie decía nada, Issei era considerado el demonio joven más fuerte del inframundo y a pesar de no estar en su Balance Breaker aun tenia una fuerza descomunal, y si a eso se le sumaba su habilidad de promoción que no ha perdido a pesar de convertirse en rey, él era realmente poderoso

-Ganador Uzumaki Naruto- finalmente dijo el angel caído

-felicitaciones nii, sabia que ganarías- dijo una sonriente Shiro mientras le daba una mirada burlesca a Akeno que simplemente atino a mirar hacia otro lado para no decir nada

-gracias imouto, bueno creo que lo mejor seria que regresáramos- dijo mientras observaba como se ocultaba el sol -aunque- giro su cabeza observando a su hermana que le devolvió la mirada, asistiendo con su cabeza la peli azul desaparecen en un borrón de velocidad

\- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Ravel al ver como se había retirado Shiro del lugar, naruto solo se giró para observarlos a todos, incluido Issei que había sido curado por Asia -lo siento, pero debemos entrenar, nos veremos mas tarde- al terminar de hablar también desapareció del lugar

-pero, como se supone que nos comunicaremos con ellos en caso de que algo ocurra- pregunto Kiba observando a Rias que tampoco sabia como contactar al rubio

-yo tengo su número- dijo Xenovia mostrando su celular en el cual se hallaba anotado el contacto del rubio

-en qué momento- dijo la pelirroja algo descolocada

-tan pronto como llegamos a la casa de Issei- termino con una mirada plana mientras que todos la observaban detenidamente

* * *

 **En la noche**

Se podía ver las ruinas de una iglesia abandonada, abajo en un sótano oculto se podían ver los restos de una cruz de madera ya en notable deterioro, una mano con garras toco la madera en las cuales todavía había unas correas con la hebilla rota

-este será un lugar perfecto para iniciar la prueba de mi nuevo juguete- esas eran las palabras de Kokabiel el cual veía todo con una sonrisa macabra, juntando un poco de energía un vórtice rojo apareció del cual emergió una criatura sin ojos la cual levitaba sobre 7 orbes de fuego, gruñía con gran furia como reclamando algo a cambio

-vaya realmente estas de mal humor- fue lo que dijo el angel caído mientras creaba un círculo mágico del cual salió una persona

-do-donde estoy- hablo asustado al ver a Kokabiel cayó en su trasero asustado -qui-quien eres-

-como te atreves a hablarme así ser repugnante- empujándolo contra la criatura, esta se abalanza sobre el pobre hombre el cual solo podía gritar de dolor y terror sintiendo como los filosos dientes del demonio traspasaban su carne y empezaba a arrancar trozos de piel para tragarlo

-bueno creo que con esto será suficiente- sus ojos brillaron en color morado, de pronto la criatura se detuvo y desapareció del lugar dejando a Kokabiel y a un cadáver del cual se le escurrían sus intestinos caía de su estomago abierto y casi devorado

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Todos cenaban tranquilamente, excepto el dúo de hermanos que se hallaban ausentes por razones de entrenamiento

-a que horas piensan llegar- dijo Rossweisse observando los asientos vacíos – se fueron sin decirnos al menos donde entrenarían-

-Naruto siempre a sido así- hablo llamando la atención de todos -no le gusta que miren su forma de entrenamiento con Shiro-

-Rias-Onesama, tu realmente sabes como es naruto- dijo Asia con una sonrisa

\- ¿ara Rias?, ustedes dos debieron haber sido muy cercanos, ¿o es que acaso te interesa el incesto? - hablo Akeno divertida mientras lograba su objetivo la cual era sonrojar a Rias y molestar un poco al castaño que casi escupe su comida

-A-A-A-Akeno no di-digas cosas que se puedan mal in-interpretar- dijo una furiosa y avergonzada Rias

-ara Rias, pero mira que nerviosa te has puesto acá...- pero no termino al ver como sonaba el celular de la pelirroja

-sumimasen, moshi moshi- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y atendía la llamada -entiendo- todos observaron como el sonrojo de la pelirroja desapareció rápidamente y adoptó una postura seria que sirvió como mensaje para todos, algo sucedía

-tenemos un trabajo, ha habido una liberación de energía demoniaca cerca de la iglesia abandonada de kuoh, se cree que es un demonio callejero

-deberíamos avisarle a naruto-sempai- fueron las palabras de Koneko

-tienes razón Koneko-chan, Xenovia harías el favor

-hai buchou

-vamos

-HAI

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Se podía observar como el campo estaba casi destruido, los arboles estaban rotos y con restos de carbón dando a entender que habían sido casi quemados, las rocas estaban casi pulverizadas, una gran cantidad de escombros rodeaban los agujeros que se habían creado a partir de poderosos ataques que habían sido realizados por el dúo de hermanos que se hallaban aun entrenando

Shiro envía un corte el cual es esquivado por el rubio a la vez que enviaba una patada la cual era bloqueada por la peli azul la cual termino su bloqueo y giro sobre si misma y aprisionando la pierna de su hermano lo lanza alejándolo momentáneamente

Mientras se hallaba en el aire naruto se recompuso y girando se detuvo en los restos de una roca, utilizándola como punto de apoyo iba a impulsarse para continuar con el entrenamiento cuando un peculiar sonido llamo su atención

 **Sasageyo! Sasageyo! ¡shinzou wo Sasageyo! Subete no gisei wa ima kono toki no tame ni**

\- ¿he?, ¿Xenovia? - se preguntó mientras contestaba la llamada -Moshi moshi, como estas Xenovia, ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto mientras caminaba hasta quedar al frente de su hermana

-entiendo, cual es el punto de encuentro

- _la iglesia abandonada de kuoh_

-entiendo nos vemos allá- termino el rubio a la vez que colgaba su celular y procedía a guardarlo -ahora debemos encontrar el lugar

-nii

\- ¿hai? - se giró para ver como señalaba el lugar en el cual se debían encontrar, la iglesia se encontraba a una gran distancia larga para un humano común pero bastante cerca para ellos dos -ser mejor que nos apuremos, ikuso imouto-

-hai nii- ambos desaparecieron del lugar dejando solamente destrucción

 **Cerca de la iglesia**

Se podía observar como el grupo Gremory se acercaba a un ritmo tranquilo, sin Gasper pues este decidió quedarse con Kunou y Ravel jugando, observando sus alrededores alertas de cualquier posible ataque o señal de un demonio callejero

Dando unos pasos mas observaron la inmensidad de la iglesia, Asia retrocedió levemente recordando lo que había sucedido, sintió una mano en su hombro, al mirar hacia atrás observo como Issei la miraba con una mirada de compresión a la vez que le sonreía -estarás bien Asia, yo te protegeré- hablo el castaño

-Gracias Issei-san- sonrió mientras se lagrimeaban un poco sus ojos

-y bien ¿de qué me perdí? – todos se alertaron y se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente, se giraron para confrontar a aquel que había logrado atravesar sus capacidades sensoriales, al observar detenidamente vieron al rubio con su traje de anbu que caminaba junto a Shiro con su traje típico (el del anime)

\- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? - pregunto al ver la reacción de sus amigos

-maldito rubio, casi haces que me dé un infarto

\- ¿de qué hablas ero-dragón?

-Naruto-san ustedes son muy hábiles ocultando su presencia, nos asustamos creyendo que alguien se había escabullido detrás de nosotros- aclaro Asia con su dulce voz haciendo que este comprendiera

-oh, jeje gomen gomen, no fue nuestra intención asustarlos, ¿por cierto Asia-chan?

\- ¿hai naruto-san?

-no seas tan formal con nosotros, después de todo somo amigos-ttebayo (perdón, pero a partir de aquí no seguiré agregando el tic verbal)

-va-vale Naruto-Sa… - no pudo terminar al observar como el rubio la veía expectante

-Naruto-kun- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio

-y bien ¿nos van a decir que es lo que sucede exactamente, nii no fue muy especifico con lo que ocurre- dijo Shiro algo molesta, mientras pisaba el pie de su hermano, el cual al sentir la gran fuerza de la peli azul se lo tomaba mientras saltaba y se lo sobaba para apaciguar el dolor - ¿Por qué hiciste eso imouto? - pregunto con lágrimas estilo anime en los ojos

-por nada- fue la simple respuesta de su hermana, todos observaban la interacción de ambos hermanos con una gota de sudor, recuperando la compostura Rias pasa a explicar los sucesos cerca de la iglesia

-nuestro contacto nos hablo de que desde esta tarde sintió una liberación de energía dentro de estas ruinas, los mas probable es que sea un demonio callejero el que genere esa energía- dijo Rias dándole todos los detalles de la misión

-ya veo- hablo naruto analizando la situación, seguidamente pone su dedo índice en el suelo y con su otra mano realiza una posición de manos -será mejor asegurarnos-

El ninja cerro sus ojos mientras se concentraba, esperando a sentir cualquier perturbación que pueda ser perceptible a sus capacidades sensoriales, sintiendo una pequeña cantidad de energía frunce el ceño un poco y abre sus ojos

\- ¿y bien? - pregunto Rossweisse intrigada por la mirada del rubio

-efectivamente hay rastros de energía demoniaca- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba -entonces será mejor derrotarlo- hablo Koneko mientras caminaba hacia la puerta preparándose para tumbarla con su fuerza de torre, pero algo la detuvo, girando un poco su cabeza vio como el rubio la sostenía impidiendo que derribara la entrada al lugar - ¿Por qué me detienes? Naruto-sempai- bajo el puño mientras lo observaba -sería mejor entrar cautelosamente

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Xenovia

-los restos de energía demoniaca, es algo confuso, pero creo haber sentido esa presencia anteriormente, además hay rastros de energía de angel caído  
todos se callaron ante esas palabras, debido a lo que había ocurrido días antes, un angel caído había tenido que ver con la aparición del demonio callejero y lo mas probable es que ese angel caído tenga que ver con Kokabiel

Abriendo suavemente la puerta entraron al lugar, todos observaban loas diferentes zonas de la iglesia, atentos a la aparición del demonio -la energía viene del sótano de este lugar- siguiendo las indicaciones el rubio bajaron por las escaleras en la cual se encontraron con el lugar destruido y una cruz de madera se observaba en medio del lugar  
Asia al observar aquella cruz se detiene en seco, los recuerdos invaden su mente como punzantes alfileres, su respiración se acelera y su ritmo cardiaco aumente, le sudan las manos, está asustada, sin embargo, todo eso se detuvo y una paz inexplicable la invadió de golpe al sentir una mano en su cabeza  
Al voltear observa a Naruto con un rostro de preocupación - ¿estás bien? – Asia no respondió ella solo lo observo, permitiendo que esa sensación de calidez la invadiera

-Asia ¿chan?

-a-a-ano, na-na-naruto-kun estoy bien- respondió con dificultad la rubia, naruto solo sonrió y le dio una caricia en el cabello que causo que Asia cerrara los ojos inconscientemente

Kiba se había adelantado analizando todos los lugares, veía aun los cortes y las grietas de la batalla que habían tenido con Raynare y sus aliados caídos, cuando logra escuchar un sonido el cual llama su atención, al dirigir su vista a uno de los rincones del lugar observo como una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él, sin tiempo de esquivar recibe el ataque de lleno el cual lo envía de regreso con el grupo Gremory

\- ¡KIBA! - grito Rias preocupada deteniendo el cuerpo del rubio el cual tenía una quemadura en el pecho

\- ¡cuidado! - grito Issei que había activado su balance breaker, poniéndose en frente de Rias con los brazos en x detienen múltiples bolas de fuego que amenazaban la integridad de sus compañeras, al sentir que la ráfaga se disipaba abre su guardia, para observar quien los atacaba, pero fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo envía hacia atrás  
Rias abre sus ojos viendo al ser que se elevaba encima de ella en siete orbes de fuego, la criatura alzo sus brazos con la intención de aplastarlo, inmediatamente Rias ataca con su poder de destrucción causando que este retrocediera

\- ¡no me subestimes! - grito mientras un aura carmesí envolvía su cuerpo, juntando ambas manos al frente lanza un rayo de poder destructivo el cual hace que la criatura rugiera de dolor e ira, desapareciendo del lugar en un destello naranja el ser se posiciona detrás de la pelirroja listo para atravesarla con sus garras, pero fue detenido por Kiba - ¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi rey!-

Él se rugió retando al caballero, pero fue silenciado cuando alguien tomo su rostro con una fuerza monstruosa -sigues siendo muy ruidoso- dijo Naruto con voz tranquila, rápidamente estampo al demonio al suelo apretando su rostro contra el pavimento lo arrastro con gran velocidad para finalmente lanzarlo haciendo que este chocara con una pared la cual se derrumba encima del demonio

-que demonios es esa cosa- pregunto Xenovia poniéndose al lado de Rias

-no hay tiempo para preguntas, ahí viene

Con un rugido y extendiendo sus brazos el ser sale de los escombros, antes de siquiera moverse es atacado con un relámpago amarillo cortesía de Akeno la cual sonreía sádicamente al oir los aullidos de dolor que liberaba el ser -u fufu, atacaste a nuestro rey y también lastimaste a Kiba y a mi Darling, por eso debes ser…castigado-finalizo mientras intensificaba la potencia del relámpago ocasionado que toda el área se iluminara

La criatura solo rugió de dolor, cuando Akeno termino su ataque el cuerpo de la criatura cae carbonizado al suelo, todos creyeron que se había terminado peor un pentagrama aparece debajo del cuerpo del demonio y un brillo anaranjado rodea el cuerpo de la criatura, este demonio se levanta nuevamente y ruge con fuerza causando que todos se tapen los oídos

Sin previo aviso la criatura desaparece del lugar de donde estaba, apareciendo detrás de Akeno y con una fuerza brutal la golpea con ambos puños dirigiéndola al suelo, mientras la pelinegra no pudo hacer nada para detener la caída y choca con el suelo del sótano

\- ¡Akeno-san! - el castaño aparece en frente del ser y lo golpea en repetidas ocasiones con puños y patadas, pero este desaparece nuevamente, Issei lo busca con la mirada peor no lo encuentra, sin embargo, un grito femenino llama la atención de todos, observando el origen del grito ven a Asia tirada en el suelo el demonio tenia ambos brazos elevados y violentamente los baja para aplastar el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia, un cráter se forma en el lugar donde se ubicaba la alfil y se oye el grito desperado de la misma

\- ¡ASIAAA!

Fin del capitulo

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí termina el quinto capítulo, espero sus comentarios con respecto a la historia y sus preguntas para que yo pueda responder alas, sin más que agregar se despide PREDATOR 117 que los quiere mucho 😊**


End file.
